To Reach Their Hands
by Grunt8999
Summary: To obtain a wish, a forlorn daughter did the unthinkable. Obtaining three souls from another world, a passing fancy of a genre became reality in Fodlan. Unknown to the world and unfamiliar with the land, the newly reinstated students from the land of the east made Gareg Mach their home. "We're in an isekai. Because of course we are." For the students of Soubu, Fodlan was a prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited for better grammar and fixed mechanical issues**

* * *

Congratulations, you have been summoned to another world and are the chosen warrior that would save it. What, you don't remember being killed by Truck-kun while you were walking to school? Too bad, here's a cursed weapon and fight to save a world you have no stakes in.

What may be a fantasy for others, instantly became a reality for I hated it.

To be summoned to another world, it had to be one's own dream come true if one had any knowledge on the genre. It gave rise to the perfect lifestyle; become a hero, get the harem, and live the rest of your days doing simple gags to fill a season's worth of anime. Or if one were to feel vindictive, try to kill your best friend and be stuck on a boat for several years. Either way, becoming a hero in another world had to be the best thing ever, right?

EH! Wrong.

Like Earth, reality sets in. Like how Earth pushed those who had no purpose in life into the ground, the other world is merciless and determined to end your life, by words or magic. If it wasn't by battle, it was by disease. If it wasn't some foreign noble with a sword, it's probably getting mugged at the side of the street because you decided to act like a hero and got your comeuppance. In short, any and every isekai is hell when reality sets in.

However, while I could somewhat deal with going alone on an adventure and be the sacrificial lamb to the Isekai genre, I never wanted others to have followed with me. I'm not in any regular old trashy other world novel-I'm in the trashiest of trash of novels.

I wasn't summoned alone. I had companions.

* * *

**Great Tree Moon, Day 30**

The obstacle before me was something I never thought I would have to traverse again during my tenure at this excuse of a school. The snowy apex of the mountain before me signified that this hurdle would be near to impossible to climb over, the glare it gave to me stating that I was never going to find a way over. The arms on its chest made it apparent that, unless I answered, I would be stuck at an impasse, never to reach the truth and die multiple times over. Fortunately, this mountain was actually just a molehill, and the person before me was simply an above average caricature of what one would call 'the ojou-sama' of the school. Simply put, it was my house leader.

"No thanks, I'll be at the library." I gave a blank stare at Edelgard, my eyes feeling like death after a night of procrastination. Her surprised face shouldn't be warranted-she knows I had a distaste for battle.

"Hachiman." Edelgard von Hresvelg (Who was the bastard that named their kid this?) gave me a look of what seemed to be contempt. Her eyes were difficult to read, as per usual.

"It's Hikigaya to you, and no. I need to finish work." Let me go do my magic research please. It's so close...

"You're always stuck at the library, and ignoring the fact that you're one of the few better healers. This mock battle is a time honored tradition, your presence is paramount for our victory." Edelgard gave a brief huff of indignation as she inched closer to me, her hands ready to drag me to a horrible death. Thanks for the compliment, but I know that I'm just fodder so everyone else could win, but I appreciate it. I give it a 4/10-good try.

"Ha, so you all do care about me. But I'm sorry to say that I am a innocent bachelor who is saving himself for his future bride. I don't need a stick in the mud and grubby princess like you hurting my future wife's goods just so our professor could give you a good job." Smirking at her glare, I gave myself a mental pat on the back. Score one for me!

"You're already broken goods Hachiman. The look on your eyes will drive away any man and woman from you, so don't even try using that excuse. Not even the goddess could give you a miracle here." Edelgard's smug smile on her face made me twitch. Damn, she was nowhere near as vicious with her other peers, just me! Why do I always deal with spoiled rich girls that have a big mouth?

Before any other words could be spoken to ensure that yes, I am a man of the faith due to my class, I was unfortunately saved by a face that was too early to deal with.

"Edelgard! What are you doing here? Everyone is ready to head out!" Our newcomer came jogging over, waving his hand to get our attention. Already I could see Edelgard's eyes grow calculating and focused.

Another girl to Hayato's harem I see. If only the bastard could actually try and swoon her so she would leave me alone, yet I'll take him as a meat shield for now.

Hayato Hayama jogged towards our little dialogue with a worried look on his face, giving me a look of slight concern as he stood between us. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I began to think on how to annoy Tomas this time around.

"I'm sorry for the wait Hayato, I was simply convincing Hachiman to head to the front lines instead of tormenting Tomas with his questions." Edelgard smiled as she apologized with her fake mannerisms. Heh. While this may work with every noble hearted noblemen and women, Hayama was from the modern age. His fakeness was on another level, and couldn't be easily replicated. He could sense your fakeness a kilometer away.

Hayama gave her a smile as shook his head. "It'll be fine Edelgard. I'll bring him over right now, after I ask something first." Taking a step at my side, the blond socialite gave our dear leader a reassuring smile. Rolling my eyes, I counted to two before Edelgard was convinced by Hayama's acting.

"Of course! I will inform the professor about you two being late then. Meet us at the field in an hour then. For now, I bid you farewell." Giving a wave towards Hayama and a glare towards me, she jogged away to the direction of the classroom, most likely to get Hubert.

Hayato and I stood next to each other for a moment in silence, making sure Edelgard was gone before we let out a sigh. Walking away from our little spot, we began heading into the library. With the apparent mock battle occuring, the library was empty, allowing us to grab a seat near the back of the library.

"You know Hikigaya, you shouldn't antagonize her. She isn't Yukinoshita." Hayato commented as he took a seat in front of me, his eyes boring into mine. That made me glance away, due to the fact that I was searching around for Tomas of course. I already knew that our house leader wasn't Yukinoshita, but she sure tried to be. Edelgard however is weaker with her barbs-Yukinoshita would have degraded not only my eyes but my social standing, interest in literature, and call my gaze sexual harassment in the same breath.  
"Whatever. And before you ask, no, I haven't found anything yet. No summoning magic whatsoever. Just a lot of theory." I took out a small notebook from my pocket and handed it to Hayama. Taking it, he glanced at a few pages as I adjusted my uniform to be less tight. Stupid medieval clothes, these threads itch. Did this set get smaller again?

Taking a gander at my notes, Hayama nodded. "I see. I'm not as well-versed in this, but you and Zaimokusa should come up with something right? You have an idea of what to do so far if I'm reading this correctly." His worried eyes betrayed his relaxed posture, and I couldn't help but want to bow beneath them in apology. Damn riaju.

"I am not touching Zaimokusa's notes with a ten foot pole. They're all combat based so far, but he promises he's learning from that white haired girl in Deer house." I gave a reply to at least dissuade Hayama from outright trying to do his own research. As much of a socializing guy he is, in this medieval setting, he knew nothing about being discrete, and would brand us all heretics to the church in hours.

How was I any different you may ask?

I at least didn't go up to an administrator's sister and ask her about summoning magic with the attitude of seduction. I had a small amount of pleasure having heard the scolding Seteth gave to him though.

Hayama gave a downtrodden look before nodding. "I know but… fine. I'll leave it to you for now." He shook his head before giving me another look. " However, I'll be serious here. We need you at the mock battle-you're the most potent healer right now, especially since Lindhart is starting to take an interest in intellectual magic."

A blank stare was rewarded with that sentence. Besides the sheer absurdity of it coming from Hayato of all people, I knew why I was needed.

Like in every isekai, I was given a cheat skill of sorts. This involved having an abnormal amount of proficiency with healing magic, while being abysmal in everything else. Being the white mage isn't inherently bad for me; I was used to such roles in some RPG's. Yet while I was given a role, Zaimokusa and Hayama were given other cheat skills that I couldn't help but envy.

Hayama has an abnormal knack for lances and made armor something of a joke for him. He didn't seem like it, but Hayama grew freakishly strong. Just last week he nearly destroyed one of the iron lances that were laying about after sneezing with one in his hand. Zaimokuza on the other hand…ugh.

The tubby bastard had his wish granted by whatever god had decided to grace him. He was able to use any kind of magic, bar healing, with the utmost ease. His magic equations were insanely efficient and stupid however.

The moment he was able to use Dark Spikes, he was a lost cause with his chuunibyou delusions. Yet while he was insufferable during his speeches in training, it was a good gamble for him to be in Golden Deer. He fortunately had a good friendship with the magical nerd there, so we had a three way research team going strong after much bribery with sweets. Overall, a great way to accelerate getting home.

Now, the reason why I desire to not go to battle was quite simple. I did not want to get injured, even if I could theoretically heal it all up. I didn't understand the science behind white magic but, I heard that people could die from its overuse.

Cellular regeneration? Cells that grow fast? Though I wasn't an expert, this was all pointing to magical cancer, and I did not want to use such a stupidly harmful technique on me for that matter.

"The moment I get on that hill I'll be gunned for, as the white mages are always the most prioritized target in battle. Even then, it's just a mock battle. It's like a sports game-it won't matter next week."

While the plan was to bunker down here and annoy the librarian again, someone else decided to come.

"OH! Hachiman! You have to come quick!" Before I could identify the voice, my hand was grabbed and I was dragged along by a female student that I identified as Dorothea. Huh? I thought she pulled a me! What's this?!

"Bernie got hurt by a stray arrow! Loathe to admit, we need you!" Her announcement made me pause.

Wait what?

I looked behind me, already seeing Hayama already in action to come with. Following Dorothea, we headed to the stables. Ah! Why her of all people!

* * *

"Ah, Hachiman. Glad you could make it." Edelgard's smile made me wish for her untimely demise as I hopped off the horse, having arrived at the hill where the mock battle took place. Taking a look at Bernadetta, who was crouching and hiding herself in her hoodie, I connected the dots.

You bitch. My left eye twitched at the trick, and had to withhold the urge to beat Edelgard with Hayama's training lance. Maybe I had enough time to get on Dorte and go back to the monastery? I could be quick about it actually-and a knight took Dorte away.

I could steal Hayama's horse, and get back to the monastery before this conflict took place.

….Those were the trumpets.

"Everyone! To the Professor! Do not disgrace the Black Eagle house with your dawdling!" With a yell from Hubert, I reluctantly walked towards the back line. Giving a slight wave to the professor as she smiled vindictively at me, I waited for the inevitable beat down that would ensue once our 'tactician' gave us the strategy.

* * *

Byleth, not for the first time, felt a bit nervous at being the center of command of Black Eagle house. Oh, she wasn't a greenhorn at being the general, but being the leader with a group of teenagers, a few near her age, was nerve wracking. Manuela told her that having the respect of her students was just as important as teaching them, but it was difficult to try and not do most of the heavy lifting for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hachiman arrived, and she felt ecstatic. Now she didn't have to worry about conserving everyone's strength and magic! While Lindhart himself was a good healer, he liked to drag out people's healing a tad bit much. And Hachiman had Physic, so she'll gladly have Lindhart focus more on his intellectual magic while Hachiman worked on keeping people from collapsing. Maybe later she could have them both begin working on other kinds of magic, with-no. Shaking her head from those thoughts, she focused on the matter at hand.

Now, to come up with a plan….

"Professor, can I stay in the back lines?"  
"Professor, I'll be going now."

As the mock battle was about to begin, Byleth looked to both Lindhart and Hachiman, both of whom have voiced their opinions.

They were just as bad as Edelgard had said, but to this extent, so shamelessly?!

"No! Lindhart, go up near Edelgard and Caspar and keep your distance. Make sure to heal any injuries that you can, but focus on using fire near the wooden barriers. Hachiman, you stay next to Ferdinand, Petra, and me-we're going to start turtling to Manuela. Dorothea, support Bernadetta as much as you can. Hubert and Hayato, you both start flanking Claude and Hilda's little hill!"

Byleth's command rang across all the students, giving them a look that prevented any back talk.

"Wouldn't it be better if-?"

"Hachiman, that sounds like insubordination." With a sweet-looking smile towards her current trouble student, Hachiman stopped talking before he grumbled.

Oh, you think I didn't hear that comment about my clothing?

"And like that Hachiman you've earned a training session with Felix." Byleth couldn't contain her chuckle at the wounded face he made.

"That's abuse of position! And Felix isn't even in our house."

"Ah, a training session with Felix and Caspar?" Caspar made a whooping sound as that made him shut his mouth before he fell in line with Ferdinand, who seemed eager to be at Hachiman's side.

Satisfied, Byleth lifted her sword to the air.

"Alright everyone, get to work!"

* * *

Seteth analyzed the mock battle below the small cliff he and Lady Rhea stood, feeling relieved at the small break from his administrator work. His green hair was in slight disarray as the work to create the necessary histories for the three newcomers was strenuous and time consuming. Favors, bribes, and a few promises were made in exchange for the three students to have a past presence in Foldan, of which proved difficult due to their complexions resembling lands to the east. He was assured however that the paperwork would include this, but that didn't leave Seteth confident. Looking at Lady Rhea with slightly suspicious eyes, Seteth did wonder why the summoning of those three children were needed. Lady Rhea was adamant about keeping them here at Gareg Mach, and Seteth had no choice but to follow her orders, no matter how contrived a reason she may have as an excuse.

He saw Lady Rhea observe the ongoing battle with a razor focus he hadn't seen in years, with that focus on the Black Eagle house. Glancing at the house members below, he nodded his head in an approving manner. The new professor, Byleth, seemed to be capable so far. He could already see the improvements of the students under her tutelage.

An explosion interrupted his thoughts, and with an amusing smile Seteth gazed at the Golden Deer house. One of the newer students, a Yoshiteru Zaimokuza, had used Meteor against the future ruler of Faerghus. Surprisingly, the lad managed to endure the magical attack and went on the offensive. He struck down the vessel with the training lance with vigor, but Seteth could already tell that it was no use. The activation of Physic was apparent as Yoshiteru's wounds were healed, and he jumped back into the fray with wild swingings of a training sword. Seteth closed his eyes in amusement-even when in another house, it seemed that Hachiman Hikigaya could be quite caring. He opened his eyes to see Byleth giving Hachiman a flick on the side of his head for the sheer absurdity of healing the enemy.

Looking back at Yoshiteru, Seteth was reminded much of a comrade of his. That Yoshiteru was skilled in magic, much so, but his swordsmanship was quite lacking. Unsurprisingly, he was struck down once more before he raised his hand-a sign that he was ready to be discharged from battle.

Gazing at Black Eagle, he saw the other student, Hayama Hayato, engaging in a game of cat and mouse with the student Hilda. He let out a quiet cheer as Hayama defeated her with ease.

Seteth was very hesitant about the three vessels beforehand, and their ability in combat in a new environment. Yet after just a couple months of direction and training, these three were quite formidable in their specializations. What was achieved in months of hard work and study became a reality within weeks.

After seeing this progress, Seteth held no hesitancy towards these vessels anymore, but all he was left with was curiosity. After all, summoning three vessels of gods was a monumental achievement for the mages of Gareg Mach and Lady Rhea, who created the summoning aria. He didn't know what she wanted to do, but he held trust in her decisions and foresight.

All that was left was to wait for them to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

**After a month, I come back. Sorry-college is difficult as is, but here's the chapter! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Great Tree Moon, Day 30

Hayama Hayato inhaled as much air as he could, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand that still held the training lance. The mock battle was over, and the Black Eagle house won the little skirmish, as he predicted. He didn't drop onto the ground of the grassy hill, but he nearly did as he heard Lindhart give a cough behind him, startling him enough as his hand crushed the training lance in his hand. Looking at the green-haired student, Lindhart simply gave him a Vulnerary before he rolled his eyes at the broken lance pieces.

"Next time, when we're in battle, please don't be the hero and show off. It was stupid of you to try and go through your injuries and fight, especially against Hilda and Dimitri." Lindhart gave a lazy glare at him before Hayato smiled. It wasn't Hayato's fault that he had a fun time against them-it reminded him of a lot of various soccer practices he and his friends...did. Looking at Lindhart, Hayato gave him a stilted smile.

"Thanks, I'll try to not get injured next time. Don't want you to use up your magic on me too much of course." With an easy going attitude, Hayato walked away from his fellow peer, leaving Lindhart to go and do backup healing for everyone. Looking around the field, filled with other students, Hayato wanted to be upset. As fun as this mock battle was, he knew he was using it as an excuse to not think about his situation. Stolen from his home and sent here to do battle in a knight school, anyone would have anguished at his situation. The loss of family, friends, even the girls who kept eyeing him in school, it was all gone. Had it not been for Hikigaya and his friend arriving in this new world with him, Hayato would have gone...

He shook his head at those thoughts. No. Now wasn't the time to be depressed or think of what-ifs. Looking at the ceramic container of the Vulnerary, Hayato uncorked it before taking a sip. With a look of disgust, he practically inhaled through the entire bottle while trying not to dry heave the medicine. It was slimy, and tasted like a weeks old curdled energy drink left inside a locker. Yet the magical drink had its effect, and his body soon felt light. His bruises and injuries, previously annoyances that made his body sore, all shifted to a slight numbness.

Exhaling, he gave a stretch. With the battle done, he could finish some homework and get some rest. Perhaps he could even do some old soccer drills, for old times sake. He didn't want to get rusty when he got back home. With fond memories of his group of friends and Soubu in mind, Hayama walked past several Blue Lion students to meet with the Professor before a hand met his shoulder.

Turning his head, Hayato hid a small frown at the sight of Dimitri Blaiddyd-the soon to be king of Faerghus. Though the man was young, Hayato never did like the look of his eyes. As someone who had a mission to be friends with everyone, he'd like to think he can guess a person's personality with their eyes. For example, he knew Miura liked him, and was far more tame than what she let on. Tobe's eyes showed a sense of sincerity and trust in the world that was tempered in realism, with a hint of naivety. Hikigaya's eyes too were easy to deduce-he was someone who was hurt (that double date gave it away at the very least), but held a kindness to them. Dimitri's eyes however always startled him.

There was a bone deep exhaustion to them, with a hint of bloodlust he felt. The look of someone who is calculating how much effort it would take to kill you, as if he was a cornered animal ready to strike back. Out of everyone in the monastery, Hayato was more afraid of the prince himself than any other knight, or even Rhea for that matter. From Rhea he saw nothing-emotions he couldn't deduce from her piercing gaze. Yet her eyes paled in comparison to Dimitri's.

"You've done well out there. I want to thank you for the duel, and I also want to apologize for your injuries." Dimitri's hand scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Hayato nodded, slightly agreeing at least. He felt that he was holding back, but it was a fun duel for the both of them. Hayato could barely attack the prince as the two tried to not break their lances against the other's.

"Think nothing of it. You did well yourself-I didn't expect you to be so strong." Dimitri gave a chuckle, as if laughing at an inside joke. Fun as it was, Hayato's pride was slightly wounded, that bout leaving him wary of Dimitri overall. Ignoring the praise, Hayato simply shook his head.

Dimitri gave another empty chuckle, and the two fell into an awkward silence.

Hayato sized up Dimitri, unintentionally, in his mind. Questions formed in his head about how faithful Dimitri was to the church-Would he stand in the way of he and his two peers? Would he try to kill them if he knew about the sort of magic his group was looking into, as Tomas had implied? The thoughts circulated in his head before another horn blew-the signal that all students and faculty were to return to Gareg Mach. Gazing up at the hill, his eyes fell on the beautiful form of Rhea. Hayato grimaced as an image of Haruno fell into his mind. Rhea wasn't like Haruno, but her beauty made him remember. Another cold reminder of where he was, and how returning to Earth seemed like an impossible dream.

"Ah! Looks to me that we'll be going soon! I'll see you around, Hayama was it?" Dimitri gave out his right hand, and Hayato took it and shook.

Even his grip is strong… How scary indeed. A small interaction it was, but Hayato was good at them. Waving at Dimitri, Hayato jogged towards the chattering group of Black Eagles house.

If anything, the group was just as lively as his own back home. It did bring a small smile to his face as he saw Hikigaya get dragged around by their professor, and how Caspar was egging them on. He eyed Hubert, who had a grin of his own that he tried to hide. Perhaps he was happy seeing Hikigaya finally get his comeuppance after his harsh treatment against Edelgard? Though everyone was in good spirits, Hayato kept to himself for now and just observed.

As much as he'd like to be the glue for this group, the effort seemed...wasted here.

"Um, excuse me!" A small voice echoed beside Hayato, and he chuckled.

Being busy with research, huh Hikigaya? He thought glumly.

"What can I do for you Bernadetta?" Conversing with his fellow student, he saw her shyness and glances away.

"Well, can you tell Hikigaya that I saw Sylvain talking with Yoshiteru and them shaking hands? He seems busy, but this information is vital!" With a determined look in her eyes, Hayato was a bit surprised to see this from his normally shy classmate.

"You can bet on it. He'll know, just as soon sen-Professor Byleth is finished with him." Tilting his head towards the general direction of the two (who were now having an argument that somehow involved Ferdinand of all people trying to placate), Hayato nodded.

She gave a nod as she mumbled, slinking away while tense. Hayato did wonder about her-she was skilled with the bow, but so afraid of something. If only Yuigahama was here to help the poor girl.

Looking at his other compatriot from Soubu, Hayato found the sight of the the white haired teen taking notes while the amber haired student covered in mud (This is Sylvain?) was talking. He looked over Zaimokuza's notebook and was pointing at something, the two seemingly in a deep conversation. What made Bernadetta worked up about that?  
"Alright everyone! Let's go!" With a yell, Professor Byleth waved them all towards her and a few carriages. Well, he'll tell Hikigaya on their way back to the monastery.

* * *

It was the brink of dusk when they arrived at the monastery, the sun dipping low enough to illuminate the courtyard in an orange glow. It was here that Hayato saw a familiar figure.

"Greetings Professor! Nothing to report! How was the mock battle?" The gatekeeper politely stiffened his body as a sign of respect, with Professor Byeth giving him a bright smile.

"We did great. Managed to win with only a couple casualties, but it was a good learning experience for all. At least, I hope." Hayato saw Byleth glance at Hikigaya, who was silently sulking next to her. Perhaps he shouldn't have told him of Bernadetta's message-that made him even more upset.

"Well Professor, I hope you stay safe! I'll be here to guard this entrance until dinner, so I'll see you then? Ah, I mean I shall be posted on guard here, but if you saw someone look like me at the dining hall, give him a call. Have a good day Professor!" The Gatekeeper put a fist to his chest and bowed. Byleth did the same before they began their tired trek to the classroom.

Unfortunately, this gave Edelgard the chance to step next to him. Her smile was genuine, but her eyes showed something that Hayato couldn't put into words. Was that a strange sense of pride?

"Hayama, I would like to thank you for your efforts in the mock battle. Had it not been for your charge against Dimitri, I was afraid we would have lost more casualties besides you and Petra." Edelgard gave him a nod of respect before she came closer and whispered.

"I don't suppose you'd reconsider being a knight for the Adrestian empire?"

Ah yes, this request again. Hayato withheld a sigh as he shook his head. Taking a moment to think, he carefully chose his words. He didn't need to offend her, even if these requests were getting annoying. "I apologize, but I have other goals in mind while being in the academy that could extend after our graduation. That's why I'm working alongside Hikigaya and Zaimokuza- they too have goals that align with mine, so I'll do my best to support them."

Edelgard gave his words some thought before she nodded. "Then I will support this goal of yours, if you would have me." Hayato strained his facial features to not break the poker face. He was extremely sure he was a part of a group trying to do heretical magic, and having an empress part of it would surely land all of them in prison. Or worse.

"It's fine! No need to do so-I don't want to trouble you with it." Hayato tried to be convincing as he withheld his panic, but it seemed Edelgard's mind was set.

"I insist Hayama. Please, share with me what you're trying to achieve at the Officer's Academy." Edelgard began to pester before Hayato metaphorically put his foot down.

"I insist that you don't. It's personal, and involves something that I'm sure the church would be disdain towards. I don't want you in the crossfire, so please don't look too deep into this. Ah, look at the time. I need to get ready for lessons the next day, so I'll bid you a good day Edelgard." With an ending to that conversation, Hayato briskly walked away. It was a bit too early to head back to his dorm, but he couldn't have anyone look into this. Not when they had something of a lead going. Sighing to clear his head, Hayato's stomach grumbled. Maybe he should head to the dining hall-dinner shouldn't be too far off, and he was apparently famished.

* * *

"Hachiman, do you know why I invited you to my office?" My so called professor had her arms beneath her chest and her legs crossed, a stare that would have pierced any bullshit I could have made.

I made sure to not stare too much at the emphasis of her chest-they were a kind of protection from battle and prevented anyone from easily reaching her heart. Such things had to be lauded, for genetics made her the most useful unit to solo any army with nary a fatal injury.

….Who am I kidding, her chest was larger than Yuigahama's Yuigahamas.

I kept quiet to her question, but the stick-up-his-ass noble sitting right next to me had to answer. If I had to hear him say his name one more time, I'd throw up, preferably in his and the professor's direction. Professor, I know I'm antisocial, but this only reinforces such behaviour! Damn it, maybe I should be like Benadetta and live in my room for an eternity.

Ignoring my silence, Byleth started to ask Ferdinand about the battle and my running away from my position. Ferdinand spoke, his voice filled with frustration from the noble.

"I do not know, Professor. I respect Hachiman a great deal, but his attitude today has to be changed. It's not fit for a student who aims to be a knight. Him running away is only one of the various problems he has." Ferdinand paused, before he looked at me in a face that screamed 'Why'.

"In addition, it always seems as though he wants to avoid me!"

I...What could you even say to that? How do you reject or confirm such awareness?

"That's because I have been." Casually, of course. It was the best way to settle things, honestly.

"Hachiman!" Byleth frowned at the two of them before sighing. "Alright, while your attitude during the mock battle was less than acceptable," I got shot with arrows, ran to Edelgard, and used her as a meat shield. She's a big girl who can tank those hits, especially with that big axe. I had no shame admitting that. Wait no, I do. No way in hell am I going to let that be known across campus. "I want to discuss more about your social skills. With Ferdinand here as an example, you push your classmates away."

My face must have shown some kind of emotion, because she grabbed onto that. Please don't. My fragile state of being can't hold too many revelations.

"I've seen you be antisocial, which, while a problem, isn't the main issue. I've seen a deep division between the house, and I want you and Ferdinand to fix it."

"Professor?!" Ferdinand stood up in protest. Save us both you vain, orange-haired asshole! I don't know but I feel a sense of foreboding.

Byleth however was steadfast. "You wish to be noticed by him, and since this is relevant to you, you'll help Hachiman. Hachiman, we'll first start off with Dorothea. I want you to befriend her. You can't use Ferdinand to do all the work. I'll know otherwise."

"Why her...?" I had to ask, and winced at her next sentence.

"Manuela told me that you made her cry." That was not my fault. I simply asked her a question that came out wrong!

Ferdinand's accusing eyes met mine, and that look meant that he would explain the history of his family and their code of conduct with women, again. Just kill me.

Byleth then grabbed a few sheets of paper from her desk before skimming them.

"After Dorothea, you'll begin with Hubert next."

…

"He wants me to die in a fire."

"He wants everyone to die in a fire, but he just wants you to die first. What's wrong with a little masculine competition between two peers anyways?" Byleth smiled before pointing a finger at me. Another revelation to Ferdinand about my standing within the house? "Now, since it's late and I need to start grading, I will politely ask you Ferdinand to leave. Hachiman, leave or I'll forcibly kick you out."

Looking around her 'office,' I looked up to the ceiling and wondered about what truly made my professor this invested in my social life. These thoughts were interrupted however, as Byleth pushed us.

With a slight shove, we were outside. With a sudden slam of her door and the 'thump' of her lock, she made sure we knew we couldn't barge back into her room/office.

Glancing at my new friend-maker, one who sadly wasn't sharp and pointy, I sighed at the incoming questions.

"Hachiman. Did you really make Dorothea cry?" A frown etched upon Ferdinand's face, looking at me like I had offended his entire dynasty. I knew I needed some way to escape, else he would start rambling.

"Hey Ferdinand, I'll start with befriending Dorothea tomorrow. Why don't you go and do your own thing? I can do most of the work while you can do nothing." When in doubt, deflect a question with a question.

"Hachiman, are you trying to avoid me again?!" Yes, that's right. Was I too obvious? I went to plan b.

"Look, we can discuss more at dinner," Which I will be missing of course. "And we can make a plan. Sound fair?" My social-fu was not as good as, say, Hayato's, but I knew of Ferdinand's character from many novels. Manipulating him was hardly a difficult affair.

Said man-who-spoke-his-name-too-many-damn-times hesitated at my compromise, before he reluctantly agreed.

"I suppose we can. I will see you at dinner then Hachiman." At that, Ferdinand walked away to do Ferdinand things. Success! My social-fu granted me a level up, and I stashed those points into the 'Avoid Ferdinand' skill. May I be successful for the next time we (never) meet.

Now, with everything out of the way, I have to go see Bernadetta. The stake of all of Fodlan's literary future depended on me and her! I can't, in good conscience, let trashy and plagiarized light novels plague this new land, no matter how much I hated it. No matter what, Zaimokuza can not be enabled.

* * *

Yoshiteru Zaimokuza was in heaven. As he sat on a desk in the library, he focused all his efforts onto the paper before him. His muse strung his hand across the paper, and he felt happy that he had a fan who was currently crying at the outrage of his rough draft.

"What?! No! You can't just kill off Hinata like that! Where did this Angel guy come from? Yoshiteru, you can't kill her off like that!" Sylvain threw the manuscript onto the table, tears about to pour from his eyes. On his side of the desk laid many spell books and several manuscripts of novels Zaimokuza wrote.

Zaimokuza merely shook his head at the sight of such ignorance. This poor soul never knew of the tropes found in his home. How ignorant he must be, but this author will educate him!

"It's simple. No one would expect it, and it makes the villain even more hateful. He can't be redeemable, and thus has to be destroyed by the main character. It's quite simple my dear Sylvain!"

Sylvain collapsed onto his chair, feeling like he understood what his new friend meant. To show the stakes, sacrifices had to be made. He understood that greatly. But Hinata was Nimbus's love interest! That was like the biggest taboo in literature!

"Now that you read my current draft, can you start on the note taking?"

Zaimokuza commented as he continued to write, making Sylvain grumble before he opened a spell book. Sylvain will admit, his and Yoshiteru's friendship was strange, as it all started with Yoshiteru's novels. They were refreshing, exotic, and so easy to read! Sylvain couldn't get enough of them. Especially Bernadetta's novels too! He had a great time reading the exploits of several characters, especially the Blademaster General. However, in exchange for reading his friend's unpublished manuscripts, he helped him with some magic theory by taking notes of various interesting ideas Yoshiteru listed. He didn't like magic, but if it let him continue reading the written works, he'll do whatever. It wasn't too difficult anyways.

Soon enough, the third member of their group arrived. Lysithea sat down next to Zaimokuza and placed several old tomes next to a small pile of papers, her face a bit red from the exertion.

"Here's some magic on banishing and warping. Don't know how useful they can be, but I think they can provide a lead." Lysithea commented as she took one of the books and began reading.

Zaimokuza nodded as he took a book of his own and opened it up to a random page and skimmed. Though his reading habits would make one gape in horror, any magical theory books in his hands were easy to understand. His eyes traveled across the words on the page in moments, nodding at some implications. Zaimokuza made a thinking noise before he reached into his pocket to write inside a small and weathered notebook.

"Thank you Lysithea! Your help is greatly appreciated. I'll ask Hachiman to make more Pocky when he's on kitchen duty in thanks."

Sylvain chuckled as Lysithea's face grew even more red in embarrassment and excitement. Those sweets must be really good if Lysithea would keep up with some of Zaimokuza's eccentricities.

"Oh? Studying hard are we?" The librarian, Tomas, asked as he walked by. Lysithea gave a shrug, her focus on her book as Sylvain gave a wave while Zaimokuza nodded seriously.

"Dear record holder, would you perchance have tomes of teleportation and space distortion?" Zaimokuza's question made Tomas pause, before he thought about it. He smiled as a thought appeared in mind, and chuckled deeply.

"We may, but I will have to ask an old friend for such tomes. Why are you curious about such things? Warping is dangerous, moreso with space manipulation." Tomas's question made Zaimokuza hesitate. Sylvain looked at his friend in curiosity-why did Zaimokuza want to know such things, now that Sylvain thought about it.

"To create a pocket space to hold all weapons, and launch them with impunity against my enemies!"

Sylvain bursted out laughing. Yeah, never mind. It was Yoshiteru after all. That would be cool to see though.

Tomas chuckled in amusement, and nodded. "I see. Then I'll request them for you. Keep an eye out for me within the next week." With that Tomas left towards a back room, possibly writing up a letter right now.

"Huh, that use of magic is odd, theoretically. I'm, pretty sure you can't artificially create a pocket space. It's in one of Nnudi's Laws of Magical Space somewhere…" Lysithea pondered in thought before standing up.

"I'll be back with the book. You better give me more sweets for this Yoshiteru." In response he made a gesture with his hand on his forehead and waved it away. How weird. Sylvain shrugged as he snuck a hand towards his friend's new manuscript. Unfortunately, his hand was slapped aside. Damn it, he was so close this time.

Looking at the window through the library entrance, it was already night. Damn, another all nighter. He didn't even do his homework. Sylvain sighed as he picked up another book, thinking of a way to sweet talk Professor Manuela to give him a bye from it.

* * *

Rhea settled into her bed chambers with the grace of a drunken gazelle, aiming for her bed. Landing atop it, she gripped her pillow at the thought of her three charges. It was a success, she had to remind herself. There was no need to be afraid, yet Rhea couldn't help but feel as though something terrible will arise from her meddling. No. Fodlan will be safe under her power. Under the progenitor god's power. Yet the guilt of her meddling weighed heavily in her heart, made her want to strangle the pillow in her grasp to appease the feeling.

"I wish…" Oh how she longed for her warmth. To back in her mother's arms. Humming a lullaby from her mother, Rhea felt herself fall asleep. Once more, dreams of bloodshed and the Red Canyon entered her mind, the cries of the victims screaming in outrage and in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Harpstring Moon, Day 6

* * *

Taking notes on the intricacies of siege tactics in a hypothetical war, Edelgard let her mind relax from the lesson as the professor began to assign mandatory reading on war tactics of a long dead Adrestian general alongside a book report required within two days.

"Caspar, if I find your paper somehow muddy again, we're going to have a long discussion about giving in clean paperwork. Lindhart, please stop sleeping, class is over."

Caspar gave a nervous laugh as Lindhart awoke in a stupor, causing Edelgard to smile at her peers. She gave an exhale of her breath, her hand to her heart as a smile blossomed on her face. It was moments like these that made her appreciate those within her house, even when she was doing what had to be done. Looking nearby, Edelgard saw Dorothea give a small stretch as she picked up a few books. Adjusting her cap, she gave a wave goodbye to the professor before exiting the class. Having her eyes travel, Edelgard watched amusingly at Hachiman, who was now discreetly observing Dorothea in one of the worst methods of stalking she had seen.

"I thought you said you were going to the bathroom afterwards." Edelgard tried to contain a giggle as Hachiman's eyes met hers, an image that grew increasingly funny with him trying to hide behind a wooden pillar. Behind his form Edelgard saw Ferdinand tailing Dorothea to the dining hall through the open doorway.

"Edelgard, now is not the time. I'm on this stupid assignment for the professor." Hachiman's grumbling made her interested. An assignment? What would the Professor want with Hachiman? Or Dorothea for the matter?

"She's making you keep tabs on her? Or are you using an excuse to stalk our poor Dorothea in hopes of swooning her?' Edelgard did let a small chuckle escape her lips as Hachiman growled in annoyance. Oh, she couldn't help it sometimes. Not only did he make it easy, but his reactions were quite a sight for her. He was like if Hubert made a funny face every time he saw a classmate do something stupid rather than just glare. The sight of it always made Edelgard want to see how far she could mess with Hachiman.

"No, I'm trying to find out what her schedule is like so I can talk to her when she's not as mad at the world." Leaving his little pillar, Hachiman made a move outside. Edelgard, meanwhile, shook her head at his actions. Dorothea was only mad at the world when Hachiman was around, but she dared not say that aloud. She didn't know how poor Hachiman's feelings would be after that small revelation, but she suspected that he knew and was denying it. Having learned about this being an assignment from their Professor, Edelgard's curiosity had peaked, wondering what this was about. A plan to amass a small army? A simple student curiosity? Or, dare forbid, was the Professor trying to set up her students like Professor Manuela did?!

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Edelgard followed Hachiman outside to a cloudy sky, his movements faster than she thought. While she did like to tease her fellow peer, she was curious about why he and Ferdinand were doing such a task. While in her thoughts, Edelgard saw that she and Hachiman had reached the dining hall already,even if it was just a small walk away from the classrooms.

"Ah, Dorothea. H-How are you?" Hachiman slightly stuttered out a greeting at the retreating songstress, who's face showed a smile that dared anyone to slight her. Her gaze met Edelgard's, of which she warmed up.

"Greetings Edelgard. It is such a nice day today, but I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have to talk with Petra on another assignment for our dear professor. I'll see you later. Hachiman, please don't talk to me, and don't have Ferdie try to 'soften' me up. It won't work. Maybe next time." With a wink she dashed away, leaving Hachiman to look depressed.

"Hachiman! I have to ask-how would a 'bee' describe me?" Immediately after, Ferdinand came running out of the dining hall, mystified at the apparent conversation he and Dorothea had. Upon looking at who was at his accomplice's side, he straightened up.

"Edelgard! How does it go with you?" Edelgard smiled. How smooth Ferdinand.

"I am doing well. My company here is hardly a conversationalist, but he's been quite the rude gentleman." Edelgard made a 'what can you do' gesture as Ferdinand nodded in understanding.

"I completely understand. Why, he-"

"I'm right here, don't act like you can just cut away to a conversation after that, Ferdie." Hachiman's smile was that of a man who found his sibling's killer and was about to relish in his vengeance upon said fellow. Ferdinand however looked deathly ill at the little tidbit Dorothea said.

He was a bit pale while Hachiman darkly chuckled. "No no, no need to call me that Hachiman. My name is-" At the introduction of his name again, Hachiman groaned. Edelgard shook her head at the two-excluding Hachiman's social awkwardness with Ferdinand, the two looked like they were friends. Quite shocking indeed.

"I know. Just, whatever. Edelgard, oh wise and benevolent empress. May I seek your knowledge on how to make Dorothea happy with the both of us? I'll owe you one." Hachiman didn't look happy at the prospect, and she couldn't blame him.

Leave it to him to throw his pride away and leave himself indebted to her. But this was an opportunity that she could not let slip away. She would heavily abuse his 'kindness' here.

"I'll give you a hint-she admires hard work. You can solve the rest." At her words Ferdinand nodded.

"That's it? Of course her character type would be like that." Once more his mumblings were confusing, but nonetheless she had Hachiman indebted to her, small as it may be.

"I'll discuss what I want with you later, but I hope you two can reconcile with Dorothea." Edelgard nodded at the two before she turned her heel to the library. Hubert was in there, observing a message based on a correspondent from afar. Hopefully, she needn't be used later.

* * *

I sighed as Edelgard disappeared to who knows where, leaving me to my own devices. Speaking of devices, being in a non-modern world was such a pain. Can I have a smartphone with me, or at least something resembling a Nintendo? Within a world of magic and fantasy, there was only work to be had, and it made me wish I could actually go back to high school. I felt like a wage slave without the added salary-maybe I can kidnap a cat from the fishing pond and take it back to my room and make it have some semblance of home.

"Well, that was a disaster." Ferdinand looked put off, which made me put off too. Damn you white knight, your words should have soothed Dorothea. Instead it somehow made it worse! As much as I should be annoyed, I knew there were better things to be done.

Not even God could save me from my new study habits.

"We'll deal with Dorothea tomorrow. Right now I just want to relax, and hopefully take this stupid uniform off." I grumbled some more. Grumbling was good-it didn't make me want to kill all the NPC's out of sheer boredom. For such a high fantasy high school, it was Sobu all over again. This time however I can lord over my white mage status. Grovel for my heals you meat shields, you live only to protect me. Ah, I said that already-I need another few levels into charisma to expand my dialogue tree it seems.

"Perhaps we can relax in the training grounds-I hear the Blue Lions are having an unofficial house competition. Should we join in observing the spectacle?" Ferdinand suggested, looking somewhat excited at that prospect. A tournament already? Interesting-a tournament required the usage of gambling, and with gambling came a pay off. No, not of gold and coin, but of promises. I made a quick decision based on several factors, most of which involved making a wager with Ferdinand so I could be left alone to relax, and not have a knight follow so loyally. I gave a nod to his idea, and spoke my thoughts.

"How about a bet associated with it. We gamble on who would be the winner of a bout, with winner getting to tell the loser what to afterwards, one time only." I tilted my head to make myself as friendly as possible, though my smile probably ruined that alongside my eyes. What should have been a suspicious as hell deal, the white knight in front me gave a sound of agreement to it.

"I will accept this wager of yours, if my name is not Ferdinand von Aegir." Ferdinand loudly proclaimed. Yeah, I needed to stay away from that. Why were we together again?

"Whatever. Let's go then." Already turning my heel towards the training grounds, I walked briskly enough to try and avoid talking. Once more, Ferdinand took this as a challenge to talk, as always.

"So Hachiman, where are you from?" Ferdinand was straight to the point, and his bluntness caught me a little off guard. Oi, weren't you supposed to ask these questions in some roundabout way? Ferdinand seemed to have read my expression well, or he knew how to mind read, and clarified his answer.

"I'm curious to know how you came about to Gareg Mach, and to Fodlan in general. You're not from around here from what I can see." I raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged

"I'm from the far east, the same as Hayato and Zaimokuza. You wouldn't know where it is, even if you check a map. Just a large island surrounded by a bunch of hurricanes and is difficult to traverse through." I supplied the barest of information that wouldn't leave any evidence of my isekai status. Knowing these people, or the evil old skeleton in a bathrobe at least, the knowledge of other worlds would cause mass hysteria and my body becoming a dissection sample to create a gate or something. For now, giving him just the barest essentials is necessary.

Ferdinand nodded at my words, his face unreadable. For someone who was a white knight in the making, his facial expressions were hard to read when he was deep in thought. As we trekked towards the training grounds, I gave an eye around my surroundings. A few cats, some other students milling around, and some of the classrooms opened for extra curriculars.

"I apologize. It must be hard being so far from home. I can understand what you mean." I glared at him. Oh does he? Being ripped away from family

Ferdinand saw my eyes and shook his head.

"Let me clarify Hachiman, as to dissuade any untoward thoughts you may have. Loathe I will admit, although I am proud of my name and legacy, being at home is, difficult, for me. To be taught to act a certain way, yet seeing those who have taught you abuse those lower than them. I know the feeling of isolation all too well. So, while you may dislike me Hachiman, I understand what you're going through." Ferdinand gave me a melancholic smile, and I eyed the ground as we took a left. AH! Why did you have to lay out your backstory like that, at random? I felt a form of second hand embarrassment from his words, but I knew what Ferdinand was doing. The atmosphere already made me more relaxed. I sighed, and let whatever trope god out there to whisk me away.

"I'm away from a lot of family and, some acquaintances that I know. It's difficult enough to know that I can't go back unless I deal with some insane circumstances, but at least I have others who have been isekai'd." I shut my mouth. That was too much! I used a modern word here, especially to someone that I can't stand to be with! Take it back! Rewind! Bites the Dust!

And suddenly I was reminded that anime was unknown to this land, and that Zaimokuza would revolutionize the entertainment industry solely to recreate anime. That bastard. How did I know of such a prediction? Foresight was 20-20 when it came to him.

"Ah, so that's how it is." Ferdinand nodded in understanding before he and I stopped in front of the training grounds gate. Turning to me he smiled at me that looked similar to Yuigahama whenever she came to the club room. An ache in my chest appeared once more as Ferdinand spoke.

"When I win, you will be at my side Hachiman, as a friend." He extended a hand towards me, and I grimaced. What do I even do against this? This was a completely new experience!

"If I win Ferdinand, I'll...think of something." I weakly took his hand and we shook. I take it back, this was most likely a terrible idea.

We entered the training grounds to find a blond female student getting disarmed by someone who looked like he could be my equal for possessing terrible eyes.

This was definitely a mistake.

"Dimitri, would you do us a favor by having my friend and I participate in this little tournament?" Ferdinand confidently called out to the Blue Lion's leader, who gave a look of surprise at us.

Participate?! This was a complete mistake!

The blond guy looked way too happy to see us. Was he the Hayama of this world? Or just really happy to find moving training dummies?

"No no. Go ahead! We would be glad to have you, but you're a bit too late. Felix has had several consecutive wins thus far, and I'm afraid he won't be stopping any time soon." Dimitri explained, but I was too focused on his blue cape. Practically, wearing something like that is a detriment to battle when someone could grab onto it and skewer you, but it would allow you to be noticed as a comrade in a sea of bodies and steel. Meaning, I should ask Edelgard for that red cape of hers. Her white hair was so noticeable that I might as well take the cape to help her be less targetable in battle. It was the more friendly thing to do, as her classmate.

A sudden push on my shoulder was felt, and I stumbled forward. I looked backwards at Ferdinand as he pushed a blunt iron sword into my hands.

"You can go first. Let me see how you fare Hachiman." My eyes widened at that. This bastard! Was he expecting me to lose? I gripped at the sword and gave it an experimental chop to the air. Heh. It wasn't heavy at all. I could take this fellow dead fish eye guy.

Taking myself onto the dirt arena, my opponent, Felix, gave me a look like he saw a ghost.

"Go get him Felix! Good luck to you too newbie!" An amber haired male, who I assumed to be Sylvain from Bernadetta's message, called out to us both. This caused us both to roll our eyes.

"I bet you will win Hachiman! Show him what for!" Ferdinand cheered, making me want to slink into a corner and sob. Damn it, that sheer enthusiasm is going to kill me from the embarrassment alone.

My opponent shrugged before giving me a slight bow, giving me an introduction.

"My name is Felix, and you look far too inexperienced with the sword. You're years too early to try and duel someone above your calibur, so I suggest you leave now."

And an insult.

I hid a wince at his words. So what-using a sword relies on the first move, and you hitting the other person. Anyways, he may be right, but I have to win this stupid bet I made. Meaning, I had to lose.

"Let's just do this already. I want it to be over as much as you." I gave a drawl to my words, indicating that this was something I was forced to do. I came here to watch, not to participate.

Felix made a complicated face at me, before he settled onto a stance.

"There's nothing to be gained from fighting someone like you, but I'll make an exception. Pick up your sword and fight then." Felix pointed the tip of his blade at me as I held my own sword up with two hands. I circled around him, but Felix only moved to fix himself whenever I stepped away from his eyes. I did this for a minute, before someone made a complaint. Shut it, I'm trying! I would have gone into action at that, if I were an idiot. I saw plenty of anime and read too many damned novels that followed this trope. The 'go in guns blazing and cry out' act before getting completely slaughtered by the enemy was basically fate if I did the exact same thing.

I said no words as I kept shifting about. Holding the sword across my body, I held the grip tightly as I scuttled towards Felix, his look casual and disinterested. Hoping to surprise him with an overhead slash, I aimed to kick him in the balls while he would be distracted by my attack. Just enough effort to say I tried, and not seem like I threw the match (even if I absolutely did). While this was a duel for a favor against Ferdinand, damn any of this honor these nobles speak of. Was I just using this attack to take out my frustrations upon the world in a completely legal manner? Maybe.

Felix himself didn't move, except for shifting his left foot forward just a bit as he lowered his sword to an angle, with the tip slightly above his head. As my slash was completely deflected, I raised my foot in alarm. That became acmistake as my eyes only saw a blur.

In what felt like a second, I felt my body come off the ground and my sword fall from my grip, my face ready to eat the floor. Before my face could truly fall onto the dirt like my pride did, I felt the collar of my uniform get caught by a hand.

"That, was the most terrible swordplay I have seen, and I've fought squires." Felix's voice rang in my ears before he let go of my collar. Falling onto the ground, I groaned. Good to know that my loss seemed good enough, even if my pride was completely shattered. I picked myself up, glaring at my fellow student all the while.

"You could have gone easy you ass." I gave a harsher glare at Felix, but he didn't react. He instead suddenly pointed his sword tip at my throat, his eyes a cold fury.

"As if. A brigand would not take the time to mitigate his strength to accommodate yours. A soldier, likewise, would strike you down before your corpse would ever touch the ground. An assassin too would not even warn you of his attack before his knife slashed your throat. No, I do, and will, not go easy." Felix sheathed his sword and turned away from me as his amber-haired 'fan' came forward.

I took a deep breath as Ferdinand came to my side.

"I apologize, I did not know you were that inexperienced. I had complete faith in you, and believed your lack of arms usage was of modesty as a cleric." Piss off Ferdinand. I'm a healer through and through, I don't do swords.

I sighed before I looked at my classmate. I had to know though...

"If you were to fight him, right now, how would you do?" I asked, hoping he would at least lie for my sake.

"I would last a lot longer than you, but I too would have fallen. Do you want me to try anyhow?" Ferdinand asked, giving me a small chance to recover myself. Hey, if he was gonna be beaten, my failure was assuredly fate then. Before I could say anything else, the bell rang once more, indicating that the free time for students had ended.

Just what I needed.

"Well, looks like I won the bet. You voted for me to win and I lost.." I smirked, ignoring the fact that I never really chose a candidate to represent me in the wager-technicalities were the best.

"So you have." Ferdinand smiled at me, waiting. Expecting me to call off my bluff of a bet, expecting me to cower away from telling someone of his standing to do something stupid.

He was right, and I did my best to deflect the responsibility.

"Ah...we'll hold onto that favor for something else." I waved away in a nonchalant manner. Hopefully he'll just forget it later and I can spring it on him in surprise.

"You." The familiar voice of Felix caught my attention as he stepped in front of me, his eyes judging me.

"Me."

What does he want? A rematch? Next time I'll throw my sword and tackle you, screw the formalities. I'll throw some mud in your eyes for good measure too.

Felix's shoulders shifted a bit as the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

"You need help in your swordsmanship. Yours is quite lacking."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"I'm a healer, I don't use swords. I use magic."

"Yet if a knight were to ever get close to you, you will die. Simple as that. Having just an ounce of some sword skills can keep you alive in battle." A fair point, but I had more important things to do than just train all day.

Felix, the ass, probably read my mind with whatever sword eye skill he had, because he gave me a slip of paper. Hesitantly taking it, I saw a quick scrawl of numbers and names that looked eerily like a page of a planner.

No…..

"Is this your schedule?" Ferdinand asked as he looked over my shoulder. I shifted away from him as Felix merely nodded.

"I didn't quite catch your name, but you need dire help in your swordsmanship. During those times I will be available to train you, and I expect you to come at least thrice a week." I looked at the guy in confusion. The hell is he aiming for….?

"My name is Hachiman Hikigaya, but I implore you to call me Hikigaya." I gave my name to him, and he nodded. Will he actually use my last name like manners dictated by my culture?

"I see, it was a, pleasure, to meet you Hachiman." Yeah, that never works in this world, does it? "We can meet tomorrow, after lunch or before supper. I will wait here for you then." Felix made to leave before I stopped him. This guy, who I just met not a few minutes ago, decided to spend his time training me. I asked him, 'Why' because this was seriously just creepy, and something I am not prepared for.

Felix looked me in the eyes, and his features seemed to soften as he recalled something.

"You just remind me of someone I knew. Nothing else." At that he walked back to the dirt arena, leaving me dumbfounded. His fan, the Sylvain guy, just chuckled as he glanced my way before following. The rest of the Blue House congratulated Felix at another win, leaving me wondering what the hell today was.

What did he even mean?!

"Looks as if you made another new friend Hachiman." Ferdinand himself chuckled too. My life was a comedy, laugh it up. I was too tired to do anything right now.

"So what if I get attacked, I can heal myself. Or use one of those vulneray things."

"It is called a Vulnerary, but Felix is correct. Someone who wishes to be a knight of Fodlan, a knight of Seiros no less, has to be adequate in several areas of the trade. You can not very well call yourself a knight if you can not use a sword correctly." While Ferdinand's words rang true, using a sword is as simple as putting the sharp end into the fleshy bit of someone. I shivered at the thought. The act of taking someone else's life-call me a coward but I'll gladly have someone else do it. I lived in a modern age, where I didn't have to worry about killing for self-defense or for one's country. That was the military's job! I'm here because I was coerced! I never signed up to kill anyone. While I call these people NPC's, they sure bled like a real person.

"Sorry to say Ferdinand, but I'll keep to my magic." I replied adamantly. I turned my heel away from the white knight noble and exited the training grounds, aiming to go back to class for mandatory makeup work. For being a medieval fantasy world that theoretically should have the easiest content for someone with my knowledge, what came out of Byleth's mouth was pure jargon. I had to spend several hours of useless studying to coast by in the class and banked off any magical theory on my instincts. The tests and assignments were just too scary. What kind of monster had math on an archery exam?

"Hachiman! Wait!" I ignored Ferdinand's yells-he was too far away for me to hear after all. The wind today sure was strong, ya know?

But, I did wait for him, since it'd be awkward for both of us when we were going to the same place.

"I apologize, Hachiman. I did not mean to offend you, since I was only trying to help you. You get it right?" Ferdinand's explanation made me wave away his concerns before I told him it was fine. It would have been awkward between us otherwise. With a relieved smile, Ferdinand took the lead to our classroom. Fortunately, I wasn't late for it this time, so I didn't have to have another scolding on punctuality.

* * *

I sighed as I took a sip of the terrible coffee that Bernadetta provided to me from the dining hall. We were inside her room, facing each other on opposite sides of her room. She on her bed and I was facing her against a wall on the ground. Her room was a simple place-more so than I expected. She had a few plush pillows on her bed, and a weird shaped thing that had ears under her desk, but her room was overall pretty homely. Now, why am I sitting inside a girl's room, with just her and I alone? Quite easy to explain in less than twenty words; I was reading over her manuscript.

"..." Setting my cup down on the floor next to my leg, I finished the last paragraph before rubbing my eyes.

"It's good, but you need to work on the dialogue-its too monotone between the knights. Be more inspiring, or showcase some more emotion to them." Came my bland criticism. There wasn't anything wrong with the manuscript-it was excellent so far. However, Bernadetta didn't need to know that, else she'd grow prideful and start churning out terrible sequels and ruin her writing ability forever for profit.

Bernadetta nodded to my critiques with an embarrassed but determined look in her eyes, before she covered herself once more in a blanket.

"T-Thank you. How is Yoshiteru's manuscript? Did you take a look at it?" She asked me, of which my displeasure showed on my face. Zaimokuza wasn't just taking source material and creating a baseless story now-he was now free to take several stories and create a whole new narrative, bastardizing so many plotlines until it was even more confusing than a certain heart of kingdoms game.

"I can tell you right now that your books will sell and be lauded as gold, while his would be bought like one would buy fast food." I said with a yawn, wondering what time it was if Bernadetta was still wide awake.

"What? What's fast food?" Ah no, I let out a term of the real world.

"It's nothing. Yours is better than his, and his literature won't plague this land and ruin the standards for everyone." I mumbled before I rubbed my eyes again. Damn it, it was so late.

"Okay! So, um, is there anything else?" Bernadetta stuttered as she hid her face in her blanket. I looked on in confusion but shrugged.

"Nothing else. Come up with the ending and I'll review it as a whole. Don't-"

"'Half-ass the ending.' Just as you said, I promise I won't." She shuffled about on her bed, before looking at me in some form of concern.

"I guess you have to go to sleep. You look really tired." Her concern is...nice, but unnecessary.

"I'm fine. Going to sleep and I can finish my homework in the morning." It was partially true-I finished the work to finish it, not to actually have the right answers.

"Hachiman, you can't! You'll get expelled! Your grades are bad enough!" Her exclamation made me jump, but before I could say anything she was already muttering to herself.

"AH! No no! Bernie, why are you so-Ah!" Now Bernadetta completely hid herself within the confines of her bed, and I just shook my head.

"Good night." I gave a wave to the now sushi-Bernie before leaving her room, ignoring what sounded like a muffled yell. Just keep walking. Don't question why so many weirdos revolve around your 'friend' group.

Walking a few doors away from Bernadetta's, I saw that my paper trap had not fallen. Good.

Opening the door, I saw the familiar mess of old papers with magic circles, stacks of worn books, and several broken staves in the corner that I never bothered to throw away. How does one throw things away when there are no trash cans?

Falling onto my extremely worn bed, I felt warmth encapsulate me. It was during these quiet moments, where I got under the covers without removing my loosened uniform, that made me feel like I was home if I closed my eyes. Perhaps Komachi would wake me up tomorrow, and the nightmares would disappear and all this isekai business was just a long, long dream.

Like every night, I did not fall asleep back in my home, awaiting a little sister that would never barge into my room. Like every night, the indecipherable whispers of several children rang in my head, crying for help. For revenge. All in a language I didn't know.

And like every night, I felt my body boil, and my heart ached in pain from the dreams of my body being ripped apart and being molded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Long overdue, but here's chapter 4!**

* * *

**Harpstring Moon, Day 11**

Byleth took a deep breath, exasperated at the news she would have to inform her students. Her meeting with Rhea and Seteth didn't go as well as she liked, but she had to make do with this assignment. They had seemed quite more frustrated than usual when they told her about the bandit encampment at the Red Canyon. Even then, their request was unreasonable! Looking at her class, Byleth took a breath before speaking. Damn them...

"You all have been assigned to do a bandit clearing mission on short notice, needing to be done by the end of the week. Unfortunately, I'm not leaving this to be done at the last minute, so we're going tomorrow." Byleth gave a strained smile as she observed all of her students, with her being truly annoyed at Rhea and her insistence. She stated that these bandits had to be rid of quickly, and gave her a deadline by the end of the week, just yesterday no less. Even with Byleth's assurance that the bandits would still be there before the end of the month, Rhea kindly told her to do it by the end of the week, even adding a 'please' at the end of it.

Byleth couldn't do anything besides hopefully giving her students some experience in combat quicker than most. And get a raise once it was all done.

Just as she announced the news, all of her students suddenly gave cries of outrage and confusion. Yeah, she expected that from them all given the deadline.

Glaring at the room, she raised her hand up and everyone quieted down. Byleth withheld a giggle, glad that the class learnt how to be quiet with just a gesture. It sure will make things easier in battle too.

"I know, it's too early, and the fact that you all received such short notice. But this is a good lesson for you all-you're not going to learn how to fight in a classroom, nor by taking exams."

Byleth gave a nod just as Hachiman and Hayama raised their hands. Given that Hachiman would say something that would involve slacking off from this mission, Byleth pointed at Hayama for his question.

Standing up, Hayama gave Byleth a nervous chuckle before asking.

"Professor, I don't believe you should bring all of us to battle. Although an important experience, I worry for the safety of my classmates and wish that you choose those you deem worthy to go into battle." Hayama gave her a small bow before sitting down.

Ah, how sweet. He was worried for his classmates-given any other scenario, she would give Hayama's idea some weight. However, the deadline required the bandits to be gone in five days and the trip to the Red Canyon would take two. Given the various encampments that could be established around the canyon, taking account of their potential numbers, her father coming back within the next few days, and the fact that they would have runners…

No, she needed all hands for this. She was not going to fail this mission or let it last for more than a day.

"Nope. You're all coming, and that's final. This is getting graded too, so if you don't contribute, you'll get punished." I smiled at the students, but my eyes laid on Hachiman. That brat-if you fail to even show up I'll take your punishment into my own hands. I'm sure Jeralt would _love_ to have a squire by his side.

Suppressing the memories of the demon that made her who she was today, Byleth sighed. Hachiman kept his hand raised before Byleth looked at her student and nodded. He didn't stand up, and instead glanced away, his eyes looking even more beady.

"Is it possible for us to have assistance from another class?" Byleth raised her eyebrow, before gesturing to Hachiman to continue.

"Like…?"

"I was thinking of Golden Deer, a student like-"

"Lysithea?" She was quite the formidable magic user, and her spells were extremely strong for someone her age...she thinks. Byleth didn't know if Lysithea's skills were normal or part of a freakish birth that made her strong.

"Zaimokuza."

…

"Who…?" Byleth winced at the confused look Hachiman gave her, and the stupefied expression on Hayama's face. How was she supposed to know students outside of the house? She barely remembered Flayn's existence at times, and she was her boss's sister!

"Oh! He means Yoshiteru, the absolute buffoon who could conjure such destructive magicks with ease." Hubert exclaimed as he massaged his temples.

Okay, now that's the story for another day. Also, Yoshiteru! The one that had been touched by a god or demon with how much bloodlust he had alongside his skills!

"_I did no such thing! That boy was simply blessed by his parents, or something. And no! He is not my child! He's an abomination! Like those other two!"_

Byleth cringed at the small thumping of her head from her imaginary friend.

"We, can arrange for that. I'll talk with Hanneman about it, but I could use an adjutant." She nodded as Hachiman gave her a slight nod before he slumped into his chair.

Ignoring her headache, Byleth gave everyone a look as the bell rang.

"You'll meet here tomorrow before dawn breaks, and I hope you'll be prepared for a week's journey. I want all of you here by then!"

* * *

"I'm guessing you're not going then."

"No. I won't be going." Hayato gave Hikigaya a tired look and sighed as he heard the utter disdain Hikigaya oozed from his voice. The two walked out of the classroom even more exhausted than they should be. However, Hayama too shared his fellow peer's sentiment in regards to this mission-fighting someone in war games heavily differed from actually taking someone's life.

A simple mission to exterminate bandits. Not arrest, or scare away-no, they had to kill. After the announcement, Hayama had looked around his fellow classmates' expressions, and his eyes widened in shock at everyone that were present. Their expressions held excitement that was mixed with trepidation and nonchalance. These people, similar in age and even older, weren't scared. They weren't even afraid of the repercussions of ending one's life. No, they were most likely afraid of actually doing the deed more than anything. They all were used to it.

"And you asked for Zaimokuza-will you subject him to this mission in your place?"

Hikigaya gave Hayato a glare at his words, yet Hayato gave a hardened look at his fellow peer.

Silence held between them as they walked a longer path towards the dorms, their thoughts formulating a plan to get out of this.

Hayato felt queasy when his thoughts led to him having to gut a man, all for a mission in order to obtain the nebulous goal of 'knight.'

"As much as I don't want to, we need to be with each other." Hayato looked at Hikigaya, his brow lifted whilst Hikigaya's gaze was only focused forward.

"Let me guess, you don't want your friend to be killed out of your sight in another mission of sorts, is that correct?"

"Hmph. No, nothing as stupid as that." Hayato bit his tongue before he could say anything otherwise that would offend Hikigaya.

"Then why?" Hayato asked, his hand curled to a fist.

"...We need his skills. He could blow up the entire canyon, and we could go home scot free, without killing anyone." Ah, so Hikigaya was on the same page as him.

"You have a lot faith in him, don't you?"

Hayato rolled his eyes as Hikigaya slumped his head down, either in frustration or annoyance.

"As if-he's just useful, and Hubert is a sorry excuse for a mage. Lindhart is a bit better, but he's pretty-he's really not as skilled as him." Hikigaya stuttered, gritting his teeth at his small slip.

Ignoring whatever was going on Hikigaya's head, Hayato took that into thought. Though what Zaimokuza would do be tantamount to genocide, it made a difference of comitting the act and not seeing versus doing it and seeing the blood in one's hands.

"Then, I suppose you will stay here and act as a slacker while you create a way home?" Hayato asked, a pleading tone in his voice.

Hikigaya nodded, much to Hayato's relief. He said they were close, and he didn't doubt much of Hikigaya's theories in regards to this. Personality and social attitude otherwise, he knew he was abusing Hikigaya. He knew how much sleep Hikigaya lost in order to find a way back to their world. Of all of that, Hayato felt guilty that he found that he didn't feel much empathy in his struggles alongside Zaimokuza's. As much as it pained him, his body told him that his strength laid elsewhere, and that this was a struggle that would make Hikigaya find the answer to this rather than impede him with his help.

The two suddenly found themselves in the training room, with Hayato looking around in confusion at the lack of awareness he had.

"Why are we here?"

"Ah, I was given a sort of request to do something."

...He was doing requests, here?! He wasn't in the Service Club right now, he was in a damned new world! What was he doing?

"You can't be serious. Aren't you-"

"Ah! Welcome Hachiman! I suppose you came to train with Felix and I?" Ferdinand called out, his face red and his uniform extremely wrinkled and dirty. Hikigaya gave a weak 'Yo' as Hayato saw the aforementioned Felix (at least that's what he was assuming) stand beside Ferdinand.

"So, you actually came." Felix gave Hikigaya his own look of what seemed like pride and familiarity as he threw a blunted iron sword at Hikigaya.

"W-Wait. Not practice swords?" The student looked lost as Felix gave him a smirk, making Hayato note how similar they looked.

"You're Japanese?" Hayato thoughtlessly asked before his eyes widened. Hikigaya gave him a shocked stare as Felix tilted his head in slight confusion.

"Japanese? What is that?" His eyes narrowed, Hayato lifted his hands up in surrender, his face making a smile in order to defuse the slip up.

"It's the place Hikigaya and I used to live-"

"Far out in the east, correct?" Ferdinand interrupted, smiling at the small fact that he remembered about his friend.

Hayato nodded, hiding his small glare at Hikigaya. Don't discuss their past, was it?

Felix sighed as he simply lifted his own blunted blade at Hayato, before flipping the sword with the pommel pointing at Hayato.

"Will you join us, or not?"

Looking at the three, he saw that his acquaintance looked annoyed as he analyzed the sword from behind Felix.

"...I'll do my own training at another time I'm afraid. I'll leave you three to your training." Hayato nodded at them before he turned away, leaving the three to their session.

He ignored the scoff Felix made at his retreat, not caring for whatever Felix would have thought of him. He was still worried about what was to come by tomorrow, his body shuddering at the thought of having to use his newfound strength against a fellow human being in a lethal manner. Looking at his hand, Hayato took a breath to calm himself. He can't show that he was scared, that he was afraid of what this world could turn him into.

His nightmares of conquest and death made him frightened at the prospect of ever following through on what the whispers said in his dreams.

Sighing, he looked forward and began to walk towards his room. He would have to pack the scarce amount of clothing he had, though he debated on bringing his Soubu uniform with him. Into battle? No, he would leave it here. He will not destroy the only connection he had of his old home. That was the last thing he wanted-for now it would be hidden in his drawer.

"Hayama! So good to see you!" Hayato winced at the _very _familiar form of Edelgard stepping in front of him. This again, now of all times?

"Look, Edelgard, I don't think now is the time I have to begin packing." Hayato tried to step away from his persistent classmate, but Edelgard was steadfast and once more kept standing in front of Hayato.

"Hayama, this is serious. I would like to have a small discussion with you in regards to your, ties, with the church. I believe you and I have much to gain with our teamwork."

Hayato gave Edelgard a small glare as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say, but once again I have to decline." Hayato made to leave once more before Edelgard grabbed his hand, keeping Hayato in place.

"Can you at least introduce me to your friends? I want to know _what_ kind of things your group is doing that needs to be hidden from the church, or Rhea's eyes specifically." Hayato stiffened at her words.

Damn him. He said way too much, and now they were all going to pay for it.

"If I let you meet them, would you leave us alone, and stop asking me to join your cause?" Hayato asked, a sense of hope in his tone. He was getting tired of these requests, and instead just wanted to go home. Her persistence was fraying his already shortened nerves.

Edelgard gave him a smile as she ungrasped her hand from his wrist. "I might, depending on what goals you and your friends may have. Would me visiting your little group after we finish this assignment sound good with you?"

Hayato sighed but gave a nod. "I'll tell them then. Just...don't tell anyone this. Please."

Edelgard gave him a smile before she shook her head.

"Your secret is safe with me Hayama."

* * *

Yoshiteru Zaimokuza never knew he would ever have _tea time_ of all things with the beautiful professor of Black Eagle house, but that damned professor from Black Eagle house was _scary _with her words. It almost seemed like she was threatening him when she invited him to the nearby gardens, even if he had just gotten out of the dining hall with a slice of cake in one hand and his journal in the other. That dastardly woman, with her feminine wiles, had kidnapped _the_ Yoshiteru Zaimokuza with promises of sweets and drink.

It was here that Zaimokuza found himself sipping a cup of tea, Professor Byleth sitting across from him with her own cup in hand.

She giggled at the strange mannerisms Zaimokuza had as he complimented her good taste in tea and snacks, practically excited to grab a small tart to place upon his plate. Byleth knew that Hanneman wouldn't mind a student missing for a few days, and instead focused on trying to recruit said student.

"So, Yoshiteru, right?" Byleth leaned forward, her arm under her chin as she absentmindedly traced her finger over the rim of her cup, as she tried to get a closer look at this Yoshiteru Zaimokuza. For one who was a commoner, he had the gall to wear a brown cloak over his uniform, and with hair as gray as that, Byleth thought he and Edelgard would be related.

Byleth looked back at the memory of asking Edelgard if she had any siblings, and shuddered at how _cold_ she sounded. Best stray away from that kind of topic with nobles.

"Indeed Professor! I am Yoshiteru Zaimokuza, known throughout the land as the Blademaster General!" Flexing his arms, Yoshiteru grinned as he then gave another pose, looking strangely funny to the young professor.

"I am a master of both blade and magic, the nuances of space and time under this Zaimokuza's control!"

Byleth giggled before giving a small salute to the student.

"And I am Byleth Eisner, known throughout my company and father as the Ashen Demon, one who plagues the land with a sword in hand and destroys all her enemies with nary a sound." She laughed as Yoshiteru nodded at her in encouragement-these greetings were really fun to do. Perhaps she should tell Jeralt about them; it would greatly help with deescalating any conflicts for sure.

"Good job Professor! No wonder you're known throughout the school as a genius!" Byleth shook her head at the praise-she was guessing that that was due to her being Jeralt's kid.

"No no, I'm just a professor, that's all." Byleth took a long sip of her tea before she set the cup down.

"But Yoshiteru, while this _is_ fun, I have a request that only you can solve."

Yoshiteru gave a confused look at Byleth as he munched upon the tart with his hand. Swallowing, he put a hand to his chin in curiosity.

"What shall you have me do Professor?"

Byleth only smiled at her soon-to-be-adjutant.

"Well, Hachiman gave me quite a request this afternoon…"

* * *

"So Sir Hubert, have you found what you were looking for?" Tomas quietly asked as he put a book back onto a shelf, his eyes focusing on the task at hand. Hubert was at his side, taking a look upon several of Tomas's notes that Tomas had emulated from the young Golden Deer fellow. The notes alone held a great value, of which could easily make one a noble of Fodlan if they were to sell such notes.

"Tomas, this is utter madness." Hubert hissed as he flipped through several of the diagrams-knowledge and circles that were written in an archaic form of writing that made it difficult to read, yet was extremely potent. The sheer magnitude for Tomas's version of Meteor was unlike anything he had seen from any mage.

"It is less madness, and more genius. I was taken aback myself upon them, and did not know what I was looking at, yet was intrigued nonetheless. I suppose you aim to take them for yourself?" He gave the young man a shrug as he placed another book on the correct shelf.

Hubert, meanwhile, quickly tried to transcribe the diagrams before he stopped to look at the librarian.

"May I ask to take these sheets? My house was given a mission to clear a bandit encampment in the morning, and I believe I won't have enough time to analyze these documents." Hubert asked, his eyes still transfixed upon a sheet while he kept writing.

Tomas chuckled before he waved a hand. In an instant, a glowing purple sigil appeared in the air as a small book fell into the palm of his hand. Giving the small journal to Hubert, Tomas winked at Hubert amusingly.

"You-!"

"Let's keep that a secret for now, wouldn't you say?" Tomas smiled before taking the last book in his hand into the shelf of Fodlan history.

"It wouldn't do if Rhea found her student and staff to be wielding this kind of forbidden magic, no?" Tomas gently smiled as he took several of the sheets of paper from Hubert's hands, leaving with his other hand to gently reach towards Hubert's direction.

Hubert shook his head as he took the journal, his eyes darting about as he hunched over the book, his form leaving the gentle librarian and out of the library. Tomas gave the young man a wave, his hand creating another purple sigil. Staring intently, Tomas remembered the words of the purpose of this magic equation.

Throw weapons at his enemies with impunity, was what the young man had said, yes?

* * *

"You did what?!" I exclaimed in an emotion that one could describe as anger, frustration, and anxiety, all in a neat package and sent to the _absolute idiot _that was Hayama Hayato.

"I accidentally told her that our get togethers may involve conspiracy. I didn't expect her to get so invested in that." Hayato had the decency to know his mistakes, but this guy sure had the nerve. I didn't know how Edelgard would react to seeing what kind of magic Zaimokuza and I were building up, but it didn't take an idiot to put two and two together.

Transportation magic + Spacial Control = We are not from around here!

"Hachiman, surely this could be a chance sent by the gods, who have seen our efforts and rewarded our struggles with Lady Edelgard's assistance!"

My eyes grew even more dead at Zaimokuza's idea. I was the white mage who is supposed to be the most faithful to god here, but even I knew that no god was going to help us in this.

If anything, it was the one who brought us here in the first place.

"Shut it. We need to quickly create a facade of what we were doing, and fast. Hayato said that she would want to meet with all of our information after the assignment, right?" At my comment, the two nodded. Okay, we were going to have to recreate months worth of data on something entirely different.

I spoke forth my thoughts, and immediately Zaimokuza brought out a picture of a sketch of a dragon and 'empowered one' or something, which was quickly vetoed.

"We need something convincing that could fool an empress." I sighed, my hand rubbing my right eye. Stupid Feliz and his hellish drills-no way was I going back after that training session.

"...What if we told her the truth?" Hayato suggested before he raised his hands to interrupt mine and Zaimokuza's outrage.

"Look, coming from another world sounds ridiculous enough, even to us. There's no chance she would ever believe us when we can barely believe it ourselves. And even if she did, what's wrong with getting some more help?" Hayato helplessly shrugged, and I had to contain a sigh.

"Hmm, it sounds quite feasible." Zaimokuza nodded in agreement. "It would be like utilizing reverse psychology, correct my Lord Hayato of the Sands?"

Hayato made a complicated face at his title whilst he nodded. "Something like that, I think."

Covering my face with my hands, I groaned before dragging my appendages downwards. They couldn't be serious…

"That's never going to work, and will get us all in prison if she ever found out. She would sell us out, and if not her, then her _loyal retainer_ Hubert." I sarcastically said as I tried to get an actual answer from them. We couldn't bank on months of efforts on a simple reverse bluff.

Hayato gave me _that_ look, the look of someone who needed my help doing something audacious.

"Hikigaya, we either do this, or we're back in square one. Do you have any other ideas then?" Hayato asked me.

I hesitated to say anything, for I had nothing to say. I wasn't a protagonist in a light novel, the one who had answers for every and any situation.

I was just, me. The one who barely had any idea what even _I _was doing.

"...Fine. Fine. We'll use this bluff of yours. If we're arrested Hayato, we're done. No going home, and most likely a sure death." I glared at the damned blond before standing up.

"Hachiman?"

"Hikigaya?"

My eyes rolled at them both. "It's late, and we have a two day journey on horseback. Sorry to say Hayato but I am a man of the cloth and fortunately will have to leave your presence in the night. I'm sure you understand. Zaimokuza, let's go." With a tilt of my head, my chubby classmate stood alongside me.

"Rest indeed is important! The great Hachiman, Bodhisattva of-"

"Zaimokuza, I will sicc Caspar on you." I groaned under my breath as I exited Hayato's room with the chuuni in tow.

I had to focus on this mission, and hopefully didn't need to kill a single man. I gave a chuckle under my breath.

I was the white mage-I save people. I can't kill anybody, even if I tried. It was going to be all right.

* * *

**Harpstring Moon. Day 14**

Their arrival at the Red Canyon was met with silence, a sense of awe and terror emanating from the class. Hayama Hayato clenched his fist around the shaft of the iron lance he was given by his professor, his body shaking as he saw the Red Canyon before him. The sight of the class of the Black Eagles surely should have sent the bandits running away-they couldn't be stupid enough to try to fight knights in training. Hayato tried to mask his fear, trying to control his breathing as he saw Petra giving him a glance. Meeting eyes with her, Petra quickly looked away, listening into the professor's words. Hayato ignored her words as he tried to slink a few steps away from the front line, but felt the body of Hikigaya behind him.

"Oi." Hikigaya silently hissed at him, his body similarly shaking, his eyes darting across the barren wasteland. Hayato gave a small look at his fellow peer before looking forward.

"...And Hayama, you'll be at the front with Caspar at the bridge. They're going to funnel through to meet us halfway, and I aim to capitalize on it." Byleth's words were clarified in Hayato's ears as he heard his name.

Looking at his professor with widened eyes, he looked down and nodded his head once.

"...Yes ma'am." His body deflated, his grip on his weapon loosened whilst he felt a hand upon his shoulder, Caspar looking at his face in sympathy.

"It'll be alright Hayama-we're going to be getting most of the stragglers, but we'll be fine!" Caspar gave him a thumbs up, causing Hayato to give his classmate a smile.

He should have said something, should have argued about his position. He's going to die.

"Now, let's go Hayama!" Caspar gave a war cry as his hand wrapped around Hayato's wrist, dragging him to their assigned position. Hayato let himself be dragged, his body preventing him from walking due to the sheer terror of what he would have to do.

The bridge itself wasn't a terrible position to put two of the more durable students, Hayato felt, but this meant he and Caspar had the most attention out of anyone in the group. Majority of the bandits would try to either get through them, or go around to the path on his left to ambush his classmates.

Hayato closed his eyes in guilt, his spirit wavering just as he heard the warcry of several men.

"Hayama! They're coming! You ready?" Caspar announced, an axe in hand as he prepared for the initial onslaught. Hayato nodded before he grasped his lance.

"Y-Yeah." With a large exhale, the battle between the Black Eagles and the bandits began.

* * *

I ran off to the side as the battle commenced, aiming to hide in a corner and escape whatever hell that could catch me. Unfortunately, Petra and Zaomikuza were at my side as I ran.

What should have been a solo flight was soon a trio, until a bandit had the misfortune to try and ambush Petra from behind a rock.

"I will win!"

I cringed at the sound of a blade stabbing into the flesh of the bandit, the screams of pain emanating through my ears.

I saw Petra exhale before she ran forward at the behest of the professor, who was fighting off three bandits at once.

"Move forward! Now!" The professor yelled as she sliced the neck of a bandit, blood spurting across her features before stabbing the other. With a kick to her side, the last bandit was caught off balance before she too dispatched him too.

I shook my head from the sight and tried to focus, even if I felt faint.

The so called strategy Byleth had originally planned was all for naught, for everyone was running around trying to inflict as much death as they could with just as little focus and organization. I was nauseous enough to feel light headed. Zaimokuza, who was by my side, was silent. Even he knew the bloodshed before he and I were real.

"Guh…" I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the sound of a man drowning in his own blood.

"Hachiman…" Zaimokuza's voice echoed a tone that made me immediately regret my next action, but the sounds…

I couldn't stand it.

I couldn't!

"Ragh! Recover!" Pointing my stave at the dying bandit, I saw him vomit blood, his wounds healing itself, his torso mending the shredded lungs he most likely had. I panted, feeling mentally drained as I spoke to the newly healed bandit.

"Look, you're healed. Just go, please." I nearly pleaded with the man, hoping that he would heed my advice and run. Seeing the sheer amount of blood and death within the first few minutes of this made me already lose my lunch off the side of a cliff minutes prior.

"Like hell! I'll kill you and find the bitch who tried to do me in!" The man shouted before he lifted his axe.

Before I could move, he brought it downwards towards my head.

It all happened so fast, the bandit before me was so ready to kill someone who saved him. Was...was I going to die here?

A million thoughts should have passed through my head, yet only one did. I did not see my life flash before my eyes, didn't see Yuigahama or Yukinoshita in my final moments. Instead, only one figure entered through my mind.

Komachi, I'm sorry.

The moment that the axe was brought down, I had forgotten who was beside me.

"Fire!" Zaimokuza quickly conjured flames from his hand before thrusting it towards the bandit, his eyes ready to cry as he yelled an incoherent noise.

"Agh-!"

In a swathe of flame, the man's form had quickly turned to ash, leaving nothing but a nearly melted axe on the ground.

"I..I…" Zaimokuza stuttered before he collapsed onto his knees, his gaze looking at the barren ground.

"Oi, Zaimokuza." My voice cracked as I tried to dry the tears with my hand.

He had saved me.

"Hachiman, I...I killed a man." Zaimokuza's eyes were becoming bloodshot, his mind most likely trying to process what happened.

"Come on." I lifted the hem of his trench coat and pulled him up, before I grabbed his arm and brought him to his feet.

Damn it, help me out here you giant mochi ball of dumbbells!

"Hachiman-"

"Zaimokuza, we're leaving." My eyes were narrowed, my hand dropping the stave as I focused on trying to get Zaimokuza to walk with me.

"I'm not-AGH!" I screamed out in pain as something pierced my back.

"HACHIMAN! AN ARROW!" YOU THINK I COULDN'T DEDUCE THAT?!

"COME ON-AAAAAH!" Another arrow shot itself through my left leg, causing me to collapse. Without me to balance him, Zaimokuza himself fell too beside me.

My screams tore through my throat, the pain eclipsing my mind as I looked at my leg. Blood dripped through my pants, causing the uniform to become even darker. I quickly looked behind me to see an archer aiming at Zaimokuza.

"No! No no no no!" Zaimokuza yelled as he flailed his arms, causing fireballs to be thrown everywhere. I looked at the archer and saw him launch another arrow at us.

"IDIOT!" I hissed as I tried to block the arrow, but the shot flew under my arm and into Zaimokuza's stomach. My eyes widened before I quickly took a hold of the arrow shaft and pulled it out. With one hand, I shouted a 'RECOVER,' feeling Zaimokuza's skin mend under my hand.

The archer just grinned at my pain, and knocked another arrow on his bow. I gritted my teeth as adrenaline was pumped through my body, causing the pain in my back and leg to be mitigated. With a glare, I thrusted my own hand out and shouted.

"FIRE!"

In comparison to Zaimokuza's incinerating fireball that was double the size of a man's head, my was half the size with a third of the power.

The archer easily sidestepped my attack before shooting another arrow through my shoulder. I groaned at the increasing pain as Zaimokuza convulsed beside me, my body shaking as I wanted to scream.

The archer knocked another arrow and aimed what most assuredly would be my head. Before he could release it, I saw another projectile fly through the air.

"GET AWAY!" Hayato roared, his figure jumping across a chasm as he threw his lance to the archer.

The archer was too slow to evade it, and with a quick decapitation, the archer's body fell. A moment later, his head fell to the floor too. Hayato looked at the sorry states of Zaimokuza and I before he too began to look catatonic.

God damn it…!

Taking the arrow's shaft, I gripped it and gritted my teeth before I pulled it out. Another lance of pain ran through my leg, tears falling from my eyes as I casted a heal on it. Suddenly, the feeling of muscle being ripped apart was gone, leaving just my arm and back. Taking the arrow in my bicep, I held my breath as I pulled the arrow, witholding a cry as the arrow shredded more flesh on the way out.

"HEAL!" I shouted, allowing the magic to take effect and giving me some respite from the pain.

"Hayato…" I cried out for my damned classmate, but the only savior who came to help was Dorothea.

"Wait, what is this? You two were supposed to be support! What happened?" Dorothea's look of shock made me want to lean onto her and curl up in a ball. Before I could speak, Dorothea made a shushing sound at me before looking at Zaimokuza and shaking her head in distress.

"Surely you-Hachiman your back!"

Oh, right. The arrow in my back was still there. I still felt light headed, but soon a soft hand pressed itself on my back, and with a quick flourish the arrow was taken out with even more finesse than I.

"Heal it Hachiman!"

"H-Heal…" I groaned as my body felt relief, the exhaustion setting in as I felt like I would collapse right then and there. Yet I stood up, helping Zaimokuza up as I rubbed my eyes.

Hayato ran towards us, his eyes in shock.

"Is, ah, what's…"

"We're fine. Just...I don't know."

"Hachiman, what's wrong with Yoshiteru?" Dorothea tried to feed Zaimokuza a Vulnerary, but he turned his head in refusal.

"Zaimokuza's fine. Just go Dorothea-we can handle whatever stragglers that come our way." I gave her a smile that was in no way convincing to a songstress like her.

"I...I'll go to the professor. She'll know about this." Dorothea nodded before she began running across the canyon.

"STAY THERE!" Came her yell as she ran into the frontlines, post haste.

"Hachiman…" Zaimokuza shuddered before looking at his hands.

"I killed a man."

"So did I…" Hayato's eyes began to become wet with tears as he rubbed his own hands on his uniform pants. I rubbed my own eyes as I casted another 'Heal' to the two before collapsing onto my bottom.

"That was…"

My breath shuddered as I looked ahead, watching several of the students lay waste across the bandits and thieves.

For someone who believed myself to be in a story, or even a game world, that pain was all too real. Seeing someone die in front of me, with blood splattering atop the rocks, I knew that this was a world that was as real as my own.

"Hikigaya, tell me the truth. Can we even go home?" Hayato looked me in the eye, his face pleading for me to lie to him. He knew the implications of everything like I did, the conclusions that have been met after seeing and experiencing something that no light novel could describe.

I couldn't lie, because that would give me false hope if I did. There was no answer I could give that he would want.

"...We got here somehow. We can go back."

What was a lie but a truth that was twisted into another form, something that anyone could do to give hope to another.

We got to Fodlan somehow-I didn't know how, but I knew we could get back.

If we couldn't, death and bloodshed would be what we would experience for the rest of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harpstring Moon. Day 14**

* * *

The battle, Byleth knew, did not go as well as she had originally planned. Was it her inexperience as a teacher? Or was she so attuned to the mercenary lifestyle that she forgot that these knights in training were just that-in training. They weren't like her and Jeralt, knowing battle and fighting every other day of their lives.

It was probably this mistake that almost killed three of her students, all because she had expected much more from them all.

Byleth growled, beheading a man that tried to stab Dorothea from her side. No, she wasn't a professor, not in this shit show of a battle. Her students had gone and created such a mess of their formations that she was dumbfounded that she didn't have to use a divine pulse to save any of them.

"Professor, are we-?"

"Not now Dorothea. We need to retreat, now. Get behind me. When we meet with another student I want you to backtrack and get the three others you left behind." The Ashen Demon clenched the grip of her sword as she tried to reign in her anger. They were students-they didn't know how to fight in a battlefield. They only knew how to hold a stance, flail their weapons, and play field games. Their crests may assist in battle, but their skills were that of novices.

Dorothea nodded, looking ashamed as the two hurried across the battlefield, killing any who stood in their way.

"Away with you!" Byleth roared as she cut down a bandit, her sword easily killing him where he stood. Turning around, she grinded her teeth as two other bandits ran at her, their weapons drawn and ready to corner her. Yet, just as they were ready to launch an attack upon her, an arrow lodged itself in one of their necks while the other was promptly bisected by a swing of a large hatchet. Taking a quick moment to breathe in peace, she looked at Caspar and Bernadetta's form in pride and frustration

"Both of you, stick together! We're retreating!" Byleth commanded, turning her head around.

There were students in melee with the several of the bandits, all given formations ignored. It was a brawl, plain and simple.

"Professor? Why are we retreating? We're winning." Caspar asked in surprise, his body fatigued. Wait…

_Caspar and Hayato are supposed to be at the bridge to funnel these damned brigands._

"Caspar, you were supposed to be at the bridge with Hayato. What are you doing? Actually, where _is_ Hayato?"

Caspar opened his mouth before his eyes widened in realization, his axe dropping from his hand as he realized he had abandoned Hayato.

"Where is he?! He isn't-" Dorothea interrupted him, a look of grief upon her face as she informed him of the situation.

"Hayato is fine, but he, Hachiman, and the adjutant are in grave peril if we leave them alone for too long. They almost died…" Dorothea looked down as Bernadetta gave a squeak of fear.

"W-What? But, we're killing these bandits, right? What's going to happen now?" Bernadetta clutched her bow in fear, with Byleth rubbing her eyes in fatigue. She despised the fact that they would have to retreat, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before a student of her's got cocky. Cocky enough to try and be a hero against several cutthroat men who had killed more in their lives than just a simple afternoon like this.

This was for the best for them all.

_Damn it. Damn it!_

Byleth clenched her fist before she looked at her three charges.

"You three-I need you to support each other. _Please_. Dorothea, show Caspar and Bernadetta where the three are at. You two, I want you to secure a checkpoint-a way for the rest of the students to meet and prevent the enemy from passing through. Can I trust you in this?" Byleth pleaded towards her students.

"Don't worry professor-Hachiman, Hayato, and even the Yoshiteru guy are safe in our hands." Caspar grinned as he grabbed his axe from the ground before following Dorothea, Bernadetta lagging just behind him.

Byleth sighed in relief

Okay, good-they're going to be safe for now. All Byleth needed was to gather the rest of her students...that were all over the place. _Great._

Beside her, she heard a war cry sounding louder as she heard the footfalls of someone carrying something heavy. Without missing a beat Byleth thrusted her blade upward through the man's neck and into his brain, blood and brain matter slicking upon her blade as she retracted it before moving once more.

She had to get to them all fast, else the bandit leader will show up and take things into his own hands.

Memories of friends dying for the stupid notion of heroism.

Jeralt taking a blade for her in her first outing.

Byleth ignored the memories as she ran across the battlefield, her sword at the ready. Even she, who had been in hundreds of battles, was just human. She couldn't solo an entire gang of bandits, and she needed support against the bandit leader.

With the current situation, none of that was possible. They had to retreat.

* * *

I wanted to laugh at my given situation, surrounded in combat and stuck with two of the combat-oriented units panicking and them dealing with trauma in the most troublesome way possible. In any light novel, fantasy or otherwise, a character's first kill would always be viewed as honorable, an act that gives one either glory or an ideal to fight for, or a way to protect someone they care about.

Those two went and tried to protect me, but even with that in mind, they were still shocked at their actions. If I were to be honest, I wouldn't know how I would react. Thinking about such a thought made me sick when I think about how close an action that can occur to make that a reality. My body was already averse to combat to this degree-me taking another's life would have possibly made me spiral into a hole of darkness that I couldn't get out of, even if I miraculously did return home. Yet the real world wasn't like that-_Fodlan_ wasn't like that. There were no such things as miracles.

I picked up a random sword from the ground, shakily holding it in front of me, by body blocking the path towards Hayama and Zaimokuza. The two were currently huddled in a corner, lost in their own problems from what I could gander. Zaimokuza was staring into his hands whilst Hayama glared at the broken lance in front of him. Sure, breaking one of the _few_ weapons in our possession wasn't the smartest thing to do of course, cathartic or not. Now, one would wonder why the healer is brandishing a sword, when my own skills dictated that I do the exact opposite of what I was doing?

Well, there was a bandit in front of me with murder in his eyes, closing in on me and the other two.

One training session with Felix and Ferdinand had not given me insight to use a sword like a master, nor did it give me the skill to even use it like an ametuer. That one training session only accomplished knowing how to hold a sword up correctly, alongside blocking.

Apparently I was good at blocking, it allowed my survival instincts to take over for the most part, and my survival instincts were above average. That theoretically should allow me to hold the line against a single bandit, right?

"Little shit...:" The grizzled old man growled as he thrusted his blade to my chest, death already aimed at me once more.

Though the blow should have killed me, my body screamed in protest again as I held my sword like a bat, countering the thrust to the side as I tried to push forward, inch by inch. I couldn't let him kill them, or me for that matter. I had subpar skills in everything but healing, and already can hear Felix's voice shouting those same damn lines when he and I first met. That damned smug asshole was right, even when I didn't want to admit it then.

_No one is going to hold back Hachiman._

I know that now!

"RAAH! JUST DIE!" The bandit roared as he sliced downwards, and with both hands I pushed my sword above my head to have the two blades meet.

My left side felt like it was in pain, warm fluid flowing down from my side as I stumbled back.

He feinted. He fucking feinted.

The bandit sneered as he pointed his blade at me, shaking it as if he enjoyed my suffering.

Bastard…

"Time to die you dastard." The bandit laughed before he extended his arm, aiming to decapitate me in one swift move.

I was out of choices but one, and quite frankly I was going to die if I did nothing. I wanted to laugh-for all of my skill, I could only do this once a day, like everybody else. No matter how much I studied, I could only extend the range. It would have to do.

"WARP!" My hand was brought up, a green sigil appearing beneath the bandit as his form disappeared, his sword just inches from my throat. I collapsed in exhaustion, my mind ringing from the overuse in magic as I randomly sent my would-be killer somewhere in a chasm. Serves him right…

Collapsing with a hand on the ground to keep me up, I took a breath to make sure I didn't fall. Yet even that was taxing. All of my energy and the nebulous force of my magic was empty. We were sitting ducks, and the damned white mage, our only hope of survival, was out of magic.

Before I could fully appreciate what little break I had, another of the damned bandits decided to try his luck with us. I stood up, a groan of pain erupting from my throat, the sword in my hand pointed downwards. Had I been a protagonist, this would have been my last stand, giving my friends (as if) the chance to run.

Fortunately, a plot convenience stopped me from a stupid last stand.

"GET BACK!" With a large twang in the air, an arrow pierced the bandit's throat, his body falling into a heap.

Eh?

I stumbled backwards, panting for air as my vision began to grow blurry. Were...were we saved?

Another lance of pain rang from my side, reminding me of my injury. Right, I was bleeding out.

"Caspar, Yoshiteru right now is in shock! Can you get him up?"

"Hachiman, you're okay right? AH! Your side!"

"Hayato! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I messed up big time."

"Caspar!"

"Ah! Okay I get it!"

"Dorothea I need a Vulnerary!"

Voices of our saviors were heard, and I couldn't help but smile at the sheer absurdness of it all. We're going to survive.

"Hah, you think you little noblings are going to live?" A gruff voice mockingly threatened us, my vision was too blurry to notice the bandit's form. Caspar, Bernadetta, and Dorothea were here-one bandit wouldn't be too difficult for the three of them, allowing me to relax. Suddenly feeling the disgusting taste of a Vulnerary on my lips, I let the medicine do its job as I fell blissfully unconscious.

* * *

Zaimokuza clenched a fist as his hand covered his face. The smell of burning hair and flesh. The anguished look upon the brigand as he died. The fires of combat made its way into Zaimokuza's nose, and with it came the memory. No matter how fast the bandit had died, it did not lessen the anguish of him having killed. Looking up, he saw an adversary before him and the students that suddenly came to the rescue. He felt weak, slow. His body and mind still coming to terms of _what_ he was going to do. He felt powerless.

He saw Caspar fly back as the bandit punched him away. He wanted to move.

He saw Bernadett's bow get snapped in half before being pushed aside. He needed to move!

"DIE YOU DAMNED RICH KIDS!" The bandit sliced the air, aiming the edge of his blade at Dorothea's throat. She was too slow to move, until a blur of movement moved within the edges of Zaimokuza's vision.

"GET BACK!" Hayama growled as he pushed the broken half of the lance against the sword strike, his features feral as he used his free hand to punch the bandit.

He flew back with amazing distance, a large cracking sound being heard at the impact. Taking the quick lull in battle to look at Zaimokuza, Hayato's eyes showed a burning desperation beneath them.

"Zaimokuza, this Hayama of the Sands needs your assistance, please." Hayama asked, his voice sounding completely desperate but said in a calm tone.

Did he…?

Zaimokuza gave a small grin as he shook his head, getting up from his position while he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his trench coat. The smell of burning flesh, the anguish of the man he had killed appearing before his mind.

Just ignore it.

Ignore the smells. Ignore the fading body. Don't use Fire. Zaimokuza had plenty of other skills in hand he could use. Just...not Fire.

"The Blademaster, the Bodhisattva of War, has come to your aid oh sandy one." Zaimokuza hollowly chuckled as he halfheartedly pulled a pose, gaining a small smile from Hayama.

"Then we-"

"OI! Yough, Yough bruke mah nose!" The large bandit growled as he stood up. With one hand he pulled and twisted his nose, fixing it as he threw his sword to the ground. With his other hand, he grabbed an iron axe from his back.

"You're all going to die where you stand for this. There won't be any bones when I'm done with you." The man growled as he gripped the axe, his eyes crazed as his nose bled, his grin fierce.

Zaimokuza and Hayama flinched at the bloodlust, but with half a lance and a hand ready, the two held their position as the bandit ran towards them.

"To the sides!" Hayama yelled as he and Zaimokuza split their small wall, causing the bandit to briefly stop and look between the two.

In that split second of hesitance, Hayama threw the lance head at the leg of the bandit. The lance broke through his skin.

The head of the lance was stuck into the ground on the other side of the bandit's wound, immobilizing any movement from him. Hayama held his bile down as he signaled Zaimokuza with his hand.

"YOU BRATS!" He roared, crouching in pain and yelling profanities. Yet with this, it gave Zaimokuza time to prepare.

"To take the lives of my friends and peers, you shall face the magical might of the one who has escaped fate itself! This shining blue is the truth, of which you'll never reach! Meteor!" Zaimokuza roared, throwing a small blue orb into the sky. In moments, a giant ball of glowing blue energy began hurling downwards from the sky.

"What? No! NO!" The bandit held his breath before forcibly grabbing his leg and _pulled_. The sound of bone cracking and the tearing of flesh ripped through the air as he freed himself, his axe in one hand and his other hand atop of his leg, supporting his weight.

"You won't-!" He tried to cry out, but was consumed by the Meteor as the spell exploded in swathes of blue energy.

Closing their eyes from the dust and rubble, Hayama grunted as he peeked at the bandit, the dust finally settling.

"Guuuh…." The man groaned, his body collapsed in a heap. Taking another look, Hayama let a grin fall upon his face-he wasn't dead. The bandit before them wasn't dead. They took him out without killing him.

"Haha. Hahaha." Zaimokuza laughed as he fell once more, his body shaking in sheer relief as he laid down on the rocky ground.

Caspar groaned as he walked between the two, and Hayama saw Hikigaya unconscious on his back. Similarly, Dorothea was walking beside Dorothea, visibly shaken and her hat nowhere to be found.

"You all did it?" Dorothea meekly asked, her gaze at the body of the bandit. Zaimokuza nodded, his smile and tears visibly showing.

"W-We did it. He's still alive right now for us to arrest." Zaimokuza smiled at Dorothea, who only looked at him in confusion.

"Ah, we should let it be. We need the professor to come back and make the call. What did she say?" Hayama asked as he took a seat on the ground, his hands still shaking and his palms itchy.

Scratching at his palm, Hayama gave a look at Dorothea before she nodded in turn.

"She said that we have to create a checkpoint-we're retreating back to camp." Dorothea looked down as she gazed at Hikigaya's form, before a tear fell on her cheek.

"I...Hayato. Yoshiteru. I'm so sorry. I left you alone, and you both almost died." Dorothea looked at the two, small tears beginning to fall upon her face before Bernadetta awkwardly patted her back once, then recoiling her hand back and muttering.

"Dorothea, you thought of what had to be done. This guy here probably knows how it was necessary for you to go to the professor. It's...Hayato, man. I'm, I'm sorry. I forgot about you…" Caspar glared at the ground as the charge on his back shuffled about.

Hayama shook his head as he sighed.

"But, where _is_ the professor? S-Surely she should have collected all of the students, correct?" Zaimokuza asked the three of them, his voice stuttering out the question.

"Oh! She's-"

"Right here." Byleth said, her voice cracking from the strain of carrying Lindhart in her arms. The rest of the students gave the six in front of them looks of concern, and Hayama really couldn't blame them.

Hikigaya was unconscious. Bernadetta had a visible bruise on her cheek. Bernadetta looked visibly shaken still as Caspar had a black eye and his cheek was a bit swollen. Zaimokuza and he too were visibly damaged, having looked like they had just escaped a mental institution.

"Ah, Professor. We captured the evil-doer who dared try to harm us. He's sitting right here." Zaimokuza tiredly pointed at the unconscious bandit in the small crater as Byleth nodded.

Looking at the bandit's form, Byleth nodded.

"He's most likely the leader, given that he was cowardly enough to not even be in the front lines." Hubert rolled his eyes, his arms over his chest as he looked at the bandit nonplussed.

"What should we do with him professor?" Hayama asked, causing Byleth to give Lindhart's unconscious form to Ferdinand's arms. Giving her free reign to move, she walked up to the bandit before shaking her head.

"Normally, I would say good job to you all. You killed the rest of the bandits before I could get to all of you, thus completing the mission, but." Byleth unsheathed her sword before plunging the blade through the bandit's head, the sounds of quiet breathing ceasing.

Hayama and Zaimokuza looked at the scene, their bodies freezing in place.

Byleth took the sword from the corpse before resheathing it. Looking back at everyone, she glared at them all, her eyes betraying nothing.

"You all could have been _killed_." They _did_ get killed, a few times over had Byleth did not reverse the throes of fate.

"You disobeyed my orders, you ignored your assigned stations, and you didn't support each other in combat. You're _knights_ in training, not damned Brigands!" Byleth seethed, before composing herself.

"When we get back to camp, I want a written report of what you did wrong, in detail, When we head back to the monastery, I'll be personally training you all and your shortcomings for the next _month _with the help of my father._. _Your performance out there was beyond abysmal, and I'm thanking whatever force out there that you lot didn't die." Byleth took a breath before looking at Hayama and Zaimokuza.

"With you two and Hikigaya you'll…" Her words died in her throat when she saw Hayama continuously dry heaving on the ground whilst Zaimokuza's form went limp as he fainted.

Byleth closed her eyes and sighed. Gods damn it.

* * *

Magical exhaustion was simultaneously the most welcomed and most horrid feeling that I had to experience in my life, with getting summoned being the second weirdest feeling. It was as if my entire body was paralyzed with the mage in question getting knocked unconscious until their body was able to generate enough mana to not cause the body to fluctuate out of control. Becoming immobile as my mana began to be refilled was terrible, but it did allow me to sleep without any dreams or felt as if my body was being tortured throughout my slumber.

For the first time in months, I woke up feeling akin to refreshed in a tent, with Hayama and Zaimokuza at my sides. Zaimokuza too was sleeping on my right as Hayama was on a stool, his eyes closed but nodding to my existence. Seems as though he didn't want to look at a murderer and a coward, the hypocrite.

"So we lived, huh." I made an obvious remark as I stretched my arms upward. Though I felt even more tired mentally, my body was full of vitality it seems. Even if I wanted to go back to sleep, I would need to burn all of my magic somehow.

"Hikigaya, you know what happened." Hayama opened his eyes and looked downwards, as if ashamed about his actions just earlier today. I felt conflicted-though his assistance would have been _heavily_ appreciated, he had just been traumatized. I left that as frustration and moved on; I'll take more focus on this later. I just need to know what's going on right now.

"And? What about it?" I grumbled as I took myself out of the medieval sleeping bag and hesitantly stood up. Bag-chan, you may not be as great as my bed back at the dorm, or even back at my room, but your services have been appreciated. You're a good filter to help repress the hell that was that battle.

Hayama sighed before taking a moment to compose his answer, his face skewed in grief.

"Zaimokuza and I, we helped to take out the leader. We didn't kill him." Hayama's breath shuddered as he sighed, his hands clasped together.

I quirked an eyebrow-surely we had enough room to hold a bandit prisoner. Maybe he had information that could be proved to be valuable.

"Even then, he still died. Byleth killed him, so callously." Hayama's exhaled sharply, hands going atop his head as he burrowed his face near his knees.

Damn it. Damn this world. Damn whoever took us from Earth to be sent here to do whatever.

"Fuck." I let out a curse before I stood up, my teeth clattering as I brought the blanket from my medieval bag around my frame. Looking at the three of us, a dark chuckle escaped from my lips. Seriously, this was hilarious. The three of us, working together to get back to Earth? When we were like this against killing a single person? It was a tragic comedy to even try to deal with these issues. Even then, _if_ they did go back? These experiences would haunt us forever-we could never be normal high school students after this.

…

"These chuuni thoughts are going to be the death of me." I mumbled aloud, shivering from the cold. Ah, it was most likely night time right? Looking around, I saw a freshly created fire pit, ready to be lit.

"Fire." With a snap, a spark hit the logs before it bursts into flames. Though my magic was weak, it sure made things convenient when I least expected it. Still wasn't worth the suffering of sleepless nights and the badgering of the professor though.

"Wait Hikigaya, put it out-!" Hayama's shout was suddenly drowned out as Zaimokuza awoke.

"WIND! WIND!" Zaimokuza screamed in the quiet tent, blowing out the fire and several of our articles of clothing that were strewn about. When the fire went out, Zaimokuza breathed heavily as he looked at the Hayama and I, slightly blushing,

"A-Ah, sorry. T-the flames of hell hath awakened my slumber, and for a paladin with umbrage against the flame I…I…" Zaimokuza squeezed his eyes shut before shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm sorry."

"...Right." I sighed. Okay, so Zaimokuza has a fear of fire, or the smell of it at least. Fantastic. Alright world, what else do you want to throw at us? I'm ready.

"I'm coming in." The arrival of Byleth's voice made me cringe before hiding myself further into the soft confines of my blanket. Please not right now.

Byleth walked into our tent, bending slightly downwards to get in as she held several sheets of papers in her hands.

"You three, we need a talk. Not for later, not for when we get back to the monastery-_now._" Byleth's eyes made me shiver before I sat upon my bag.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Hayama eyed our teacher, confused just like me. Was she about to take us for her own, seeing as we were at our weakest? Or did she find out we were from another world because she did some kind of magical blood test?

"We need to discuss your future within the monastery, and as knights." She eyed all three of us in worry, and I bit my lip at her words. This was worse actually-she wanted to talk about what we were doing at the monastery. A good question to be sure, but even I knew that I had no idea as to why. We were summoned just a little under a mile away from the monastery before being taken in by some of the knights that found us.

"What's there to discuss then? We're here-"

"On a scholarship of sorts, yes. But I need to know, from everyone here. Are you really trying to be knights?" Byleth cut my explanation with a question of her own.

Unfortunately, Hayama decided to answer her.

"We do Professor. We want to become knights of Seiros, but today...today was just…" Hayama rolled his hands around, gesturing how truly bad today was.

Byleth nodded in agreement before she took a seat on the tent floor, sighing as she placed the stack of papers beside her.

"It was abysmal, I won't lie. But it was tough for all three of you, wasn't it?" Byleth gave us a small smile as she took out a note from a pocket of hers.

"I never want this to be done to a student, but what I have here in my hands is a way for you to escape." Instinctively, all of us paid attention to the word. My back stiffened and my ears were focusing on her next words.

"You most likely don't want to be knights, but are keeping this up as to not anger the church, correct?" Byleth tilted her head as my body deflated. Right, that was what she meant.

"Professor, we truly do want to stay as knights, to protect the people of Fodlan and spread the word of Sothis!" Zaimokuza explained, his chuuni serious voice leaking through to ruin our moment.

Byleth blinked in slight shock, making me tilt my head in confusion. Were we really that obvious in heresy to surprise you?

"R-Right. So then, you wish to still be knights under my tutelage? Even with the amount of blood, death, and violence you'll see in the future? Are you _sure_ you don't want to go home to your families?" Byleth once more asked us, a small hint of worry in her voice.

I looked at the other two, wondering if we should really take this free chance to leave.

Unfortunately, they both looked at me as if I knew what we needed. That stupid handsome blondie and fat freaking child.

I covered my eyes with hand-we had a chance to leave, but we'd be stuck in a world even more unfamiliar than Gareg Mach. We would, quite literally, be homeless.

Our families? They were on another planet-we _had_ no home. As sad as it may be, Gareg Mach _was_ our home in Fodlan. It was the only place we all had any meaningful connection to, alongside the abuse we've done to the resources provided.

"Sorry professor, but you're going to be stuck with us-we won't be leaving." I made sure to smile at her, even when I knew my eyes looked beadier than usual. Hayama and Zaimokuza nodded to my answer, signing our fates to be further traumatized and abused by the damned school.

Byleth sighed once more before rising, collecting her papers as she pocketed her note.

"As admirable as you all are trying to be, you're not cut out for this." With eyes of sorrow, she left our tent without her usual exuberance.

No we aren't, but we had to make do with what we had. And all we had was the knowledge to throw someone across a field with a portal.

"I'm going to sleep." Hayama sighed as he rubbed his eyes, taking a bag from the corner before settling in just inches above my own bag. Oi, give me some space!

"Hayama, sleep with your hands curled up. It...helps." Zaimokuza awkwardly advised as he fell back into his own bag.

"Ah, thank you Zaimokuza." Hayama nodded as he too went inside his bag, leaving me alone to be awake for who knows how long.

…

"Alright, I'll be outside." I rolled my eyes as I too made my escape from the tent, my blanket in tow as I stepped outside into the cold night. It was late, my brain obviously deduced. I trekked my body away from the tents and approached the small grove of trees across the encampment. If I wanted any chance to sleep, I would have to use up all of my magic and energy before I could even think to do so.

Fortunately for me, I had a lot of pent up aggression to unleash, non-combat magic be damned.

A small hare ran across from me, and with a pitiful sigh I used the maximum amount of magic I could use on a healing spell before casting my hand towards the hare's direction.

Instinct let me calculate the mana dispersion within activation, the focus of the spell needed, and the incantation.

"Recover." I chanted blandly, catching the hare in its tracks as it stopped. It squeaked before it collapsed, causing me to groan.

That wasn't even a fifth of my reserves! Come on Hare-kun, just walk the excess magic off.

"_Squeeeeeeee."_ The pitiful noises from the hare gave me pause, my face surely frowning even more so. Was that...a cry of pain? Did I accidentally misfire somehow?

Jogging to the hare's position, what greeted me was something that once more today, made me dry heave.

The hare's body was misshapen, clumps of flesh building up around it that made the animal look like it was a sack of rocks. Blood pooled from its lips as _something_ exploded from inside it, causing it to suffer slowly from the pain.

"What the hell?" I coughed out, cringing at the sight. What kind of magical bullshit is this? I just wanted to waste energy and get some sleep!

With a glance away, I hovered my hand over the hare before softly chanting "Fire."

The brief smell of delicious meat made me wince as the hare was turned to ashes. Today was just the worst.

"Hachiman?" I groaned at the familiar voice of Edelgard coming from behind me. Turning around, I saw the empress look at the ash-laden ground in surprise. Sure, go ahead and complain about the injustice of killing small animals.

"What? Shouldn't the princess be getting her beauty sleep?"

* * *

Edelgard gave Hachiman a flat look, adjusting a strand of hair behind her ear as she crossed her arms.

"And shouldn't you be sleeping? You were drained of your magic, weren't you?" Edelgard shook her head while Hachiman snorted, as if he heard a funny joke.

"I'll have you know that I'm already at full. Thus no sleep is needed." Is that so?

"Yet you'll stay up and worsen your eyes, is that it? Or are you trying to use all your magic so you could go to sleep?" Edelgard giggled as Hachiman shot off a weak heal at a tree, his annoyance becoming palpable to her. Edelgard gave her fellow peer a smile as she walked closer, unsheathing a sword from her waist before pointing it at Hachiman.

"You know if you're going to kill me, you should have done that when I was looking away." He rolled his eyes as he took the iron sword, adjusting his grip on the pommel.

Edelgard sighed as she took out a hatchet from her back, twirling it around her hand as she prepared a strike.

"Always thinking of those rotten thoughts still? As you should know, I am merely wanting to train with you. I...heard what happened from Dorothea. Are you-"

"I'm fine." Hachiman interjected, frustration seeping into his tone. Edelgard sighed, expecting the response.

"Not fine enough if you're murdering small animals in your anger apparently."

"Oh quiet you. You killed several of those bandits-what's one small animal compared to that?" Hachiman glared at her, but brought his sword. Smiling Edelgard held back some of her strength as she smashed the hatchet towards Hachiman's heart. In a quick motion, Hachiman met her strike, sparks flying as the two tried to vie for dominance.

Stepping back as she took her hatchet away from the block, she swung the edge at Hachiman's side, aiming to nick a rib or two. Predictably, he clumsily threw the sword to the side, hoping to block the strike. With a smirk Edelgard pulled back, swinging the hatchet in front of Hachiman before stepping forward, her weapon aiming at Hachiman's head.

She had enough strength to stop the hatchet from its tracks, but it was unnecessary for her partner had blocked the incoming strike.

"Oh? That's a surprise." Edelgard gave a single laugh as she tried to strike once more, but missed as Hachiman dodged.

"_Not again."_ Hachiman mumbled as his tired eyes gazed at Edelgard's, his pupils straining to keep up with Edelgard's speed.

A strike to his head once more, yet it was blocked. She aimed a thrust, useless as it was but good for training-he dodged by stepping backwards before striking her arm with the flat side of the blade. Edelgard brought her arm up to block the blade, smiling at the surprised look on Hachiman's face. She felt a little guilty though-beneath her uniform laid some of the armor she wore earlier, but he didn't need to know that.

Just as Hachiman went to try and swing his sword, Edelgard aimed her hatchet to catch the sword's blade on the underside before twisting it with all of her strength.

As expected, the blade flew through the air, spinning out of sight. Edelgard turned to Hachiman to see him panting for air, his body hunched over.

"That was...cheating...hah." Hachiman gasped, his breaths labored.

"I'm sure Felix would say otherwise. 'A viable strategy' one might say." Edelgard withheld a giggle at seeing Hachiman's exasperated face.

"Does everyone know…?" Hachiman covered his face with a hand, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Feeling some form of pity, she decided to lie for his sake.

"No, just all of Black Eagle." Alongside Golden Deer, and Blue Lions obviously. She was sure a couple of the girls were happy to see Felix beat another man into submission-possibly Dorothea with catharsis by proxy.

Well, before today at least.

"That's great." Hachiman drawled, sitting on the ground as he sighed. Edelgard shook her head as she sat next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees.

The two sat there for a few moments, unwilling to talk to the other.

"...Hachiman, I have to ask. Why are you at the academy? What do you hope to accomplish with Hayato and Yoshiteru?" Edelgard asked, her eyes looking at Hachiman's face.

He exhaled, before he too brought his knees up and leaned into them. Looking downward, he answered, either due to his trust in her or because he was too tired to care, Edelgard never knew.

"You probably wouldn't know what it's like, getting kidnapped from your home. To be...a prisoner here in Fodlan."

Edelgard sharply inhaled.

"I knew you weren't from Fodlan but...to that extent?"

Hachiman nodded, his eyes glaring now at the darkness of the trees beside them. His body stiffened before he took a breath.

"Yeah. That's why we're here-to see if we could go back home and find a way."

"The land of the east, yes?"

"...Correct."

Edelgard grew silent, digesting the information. He wasn't here out of his free will, but out of necessity. He couldn't leave Fodlan for some reason, and had to go to Gareg Mach to..what? Find a way to transport themselves back? Such a thing was impossible-Warp was the only known spatial magic to do such a thing, and it was created just decades prior.

Perhaps…?

"Hachiman, if you want, I can take you and the other two back to my home. You'll have all the resources there and enough support to advance any ideas that you have. Give it a year, and you'll be back to this land of the east." I reached out my hand for a handshake, hoping that he would take it. Within the year, things will change. Within the year, she would need people like Hachiman, Hayato, Yoshiteru, and the professor by her side. She would need-

Hachiman snorted as he brushed away Edelgard's hand.

"No thanks-I don't take such deals from a devil of a woman like yourself." Hachiman turned away, sulking in his little cocoon.

Edelgard sighed before she stood up, brushing away the dirt from her bottom. She really shouldn't be surprised, but she had hoped otherwise…

"I see. While a shame, I hope your future endeavors are successful Hachiman. I'm sure you'll be able to go back home." Edelgard smiled at her peer for a moment before walking back to camp, content for the time being.

"One year." Hachiman said aloud.

Edelgard looked back. "What?"

"After one year, and if we still haven't found a way home, I'll think about your offer." Hachiman grumbled, picking himself up as he began to walk back.

Edelgard's eyes widened before nodding once in agreement.

"I'll accept that then. Do we have an agreement?" Edelgard once more reached out her hand before Hachiman took it, giving it a shake.

Recoiling his hand into his pocket, he sneered at her.

"I thought you would have said something like '_Ah he touched me-I would forever have to wash this hand.' _or something."

Edelgard laughed as she raised her hand up, wiggling her fingers.

"I have gloves on, or were you perving on my hands enough to believe my skin was this smooth?"

Hachiman gave her a look of disgust, causing Edelgard to laugh once more. Hachiman really was so amusing.

Within minutes, the two were back at the encampment, bidding the other in farewell before separating. Though she was calm, Edelgard felt a form of giddiness in her body, finally feeling successful in _something_.

Just a year more.

She was almost at the starting line of it all.


End file.
